The Babysitter's Club 17 years on
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The Babysitter's Club members have all grown up and moved on. Suddenly, they're all 30 years old and wondering where all their friends have gone until someone sends them a message, instructing them to meet at Claudia's...
1. Kristy

Disclaimer: All the characters of the Babysitter's Club, and any details recognisable from the books belong to Ann M Martin, and are not mine in any way. Any additional ideas and characters are mine, and please respect them.

Kristy stood near the sidelines, and surveyed her team out in the field. She was sure that they were all going okay, except for Sasha, the little girl way out in right field. She had put her out there until she could find some time to help her play better. Since she had formed Kristy's Krushers 17 years ago, she had wanted to teach all types of kids how to play softball- and she knew, deep down, that Sasha wanted desperately to play as good as all the former team mates she had heard about. At the home plate was Timothy, the son of Bart Taylor, her ex-boyfriend. Bart still coached the team but, as far as she had heard, he didn't do much else besides that, except go to out on the town whenever he wasn't coaching. She didn't envy his girlfriend Tamara, or their son, but she was glad that she wasn't in that situation- thank goodness she had gotten out before he had discovered alcohol...

They had been 17, and had been great friends for 4 years- coaching rival softball teams does it to you. She had been going to a school prom on her own and, on a whim, invited Bart to go with her. One thing led to another, and they ended 'dating' for 6 months. It was an easy relationship- they lived across the road from one another, and were permanently at each other's houses. The BSC members often complained when she was late to meetings, or not going at all, but they also understood. However, things went sour when Bart got drunk at his 18th birthday party in June. He had turned into a sex-obsessed teen, and tried to force himself on her, but she said no.

"What do you mean no? We've been going out for 6 months- why shouldn't we?," he had looked at her flabbergasted, then tried again. She pushed him away, and he fell over into the hedges.

"NO! I'm not ready!" He stared at her for a moment, and then lifted his hand, as if to hit her. By reflex, she punched him the face, kneed him in the groin (thanks to the self defence classes she had taken the previous year) and ran. She didn't know what was going on with Bart, but she blamed it on the alcohol, and readily forgave him- after all, it was only once. How wrong she was- he tried it again 2 weeks later, at his senior prom, and she knew she had to dump him before he really hurt her. Confiding in Watson (her stepfather) she had taken a restraining order out against him and, although he bothered her occasionally when he was home from college, he was over it by Christmas. Apparently, he was dating full time at college until he brought Tamara home, and they had been together for 8 years, had a 7-year-old son and had never married. She and Bart were friends again, although she tended to be wary of him after another ex had told her he had tried to hit her too....

"COME ON GUYS- YOU ARE DOING GREAT!," she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled out. The team had done well this season and she was very proud of them- as she was of all her former teams. She still remembered when she began the team with David Michael, Karen, Andrew, the Barrett kids, some of the Pikes, Jamie Newton and Mariah Perkins. That had been so long ago...Just as Timothy swung the bat, and connected with the ball, she felt a warm lump crash into her shins. She looked down and saw her beautiful 3-year-old daughter Tamsin smiling up at her.

"What's up Tam?" she picked her up, and then something on the field caught her attention. She saw Sasha run in from the right outfield, right underneath the descending ball- could she catch it? She held her breath as Tamsin wriggled, trying to regain her mother's attention. As if in slow motion, the ball landed in Sasha's glove...SHE HAD DONE IT! She put Tamsin back on the ground, and then jumped up and down screaming and laughing. The little girl was only 7, but she had caught the ball! She was suddenly aware of the rest of the sidelines screaming, and realized that Tamsin had wanted to talk- but she had run off. She watched Sasha bask in the glow of her team's praise, and then saw Bart grin at her as Timothy threw his bat down and stomped off.

"Well done Coach- you've beaten us again. Honestly, you should be in Little League," Bart came up to her after the game had finished. Kristy finished putting the gloves and bases away, and grinned up him.

"You know that the Krushers can't always lose, don't you Taylor? It's not like when we were 13, and inexperienced!"

"Yeah, well just wait till the semi finals." She laughed then looked around for Tamsin. Her mother usually babysat, but today Tamsin had wanted to come watch her play, so she had, and was in the charge of 24-year old Karen, who was home from college.

"Hey, great game Kristy. It reminded me of the time Andrew hit that home run...such tension," Karen came towards her, carrying Tamsin. At 24, she was grown up and even more pretty. She had the glasses replaced when she was 16, but the bright blonde hair was still the same, flowing almost down to her waist...like Dawn. She wasn't as talkative as she was- she was channelling all that energy into the drama degree she was studying in New York. She desperately wanted to get into Julliard drama, and the tryouts were in 3 weeks but she had come home to have some well-deserved rest. She had several relationships- including Ricky from her school days- but she was busy with drama at the moment.

"Thanks- I can't believe Sash caught that ball- she was so nervous beforehand," Kristy reached over and Tamsin smiled and jumped into her arms. "Karen, do you mind carrying the helmets?" They walked over to Kristy's car, parked just near the field. Karen put Tamsin in her car seat while Kristy loaded the gear into the backseat.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No, its okay. Nancy and Hannie are picking me up in 10 minutes." She was still friends with Nancy and Hannie, and had a slight crush on Hannie's older brother Linnie, who was a chef in Stoneybrook. It was still hard to believe that she, Kristin Amanda Thomas- Brewer, was 30, her stepsister was 24, and all the children she had babysat were grown up. It made you wonder...

"Say hi to Cameron for me," Karen called as she drove off, and Kristy waved in reply. As she drove back to the other side of Stoneybrook, she thought about life after high school, and the BSC.

She had been offered a sports scholarship to college in Chicago and she had grabbed it in a heartbeat. She was so eager to go to college that she had left in July to get into training. She had missed the girls so much- Claudia went to art school in Chicago, Dawn decided to model in California, Stacey went back to New York, Jessi and Mallory had gone to Boston and Mary Anne had stayed in Stoneybrook for a year, before heading off to Stanford, in San Francisco. They had tried to keep in touch for a while, but they had all drifted apart and the only thing they exchanged now was Christmas cards. She had seen Stacey 4 years ago, when she married Sam, but she hadn't seen the others, and Sam and Stace hadn't come back too often.

Meanwhile, she had a blast at college- she had made some friends (not as close as the BSC), but she felt more comfortable with guys and had spent 4 years with the same group of guys. Among them was Cameron, who was not particularly athletic but the group accepted him because he was 'cool'. That, and the fact he was a pre med student, and knew what to do when they injured themselves.

"I don't know why you'd want to hang out with us jocks- all we talk about is baseball, swimming, football and sometimes, the body- but only as a victim of punishment," she had remarked to him one day as they walked to class.

"Well, as a future physiotherapist shouldn't you be a little less hard on your body? I mean, the exhilaration from that home run last weekend was great, but can you imagine what your body would be like in 5 years- particularly as you did that slide to home base?" He looked at her questioningly with his dark brown eyes. As a pre med student, with dark eyes, dark hair and a reasonably toned physique (she had only heard girls say that in class), there were so many things that were appealing about him- and she was surprised that by their third year, he hadn't more than five relationships, all of which hadn't lasted long.

"You are the smartest guy in college, your handsome, funny and kind- how come you don't like having girls swarming all over you?" They had grown surprisingly close over the last few years, and they hung out a lot together- she considered him one of her best friends. Whatever other feelings she had, she buried because she didn't think that he thought of her in any way besides friend.

"I just don't like it, Kristy. It's not my style at all- I'm here to study to become a good doctor- and almost all the girls I know are so superficial. They think it would be great to marry a doctor and have all the accolades that come with being the wife of Doctor So-and-So- but I have enough sense and respect for myself that I won't submit myself to a marriage based on social values." Kristy also knew he was skittish because his parents had gone through a very painful divorce when he was 13- he being stuck in the middle- and she knew, deep down that he still hadn't fully recovered. After a pause, she said

"Almost all girls- how many aren't like that?" she teased, and he turned to look at her as they walked back to campus.

"Only one." He looked at her seriously, and she felt a sudden quiver in her knees.

"Who?"

"You." He then tipped her face up to his and kissed her. As they broke apart, he looked at her, almost as if to see a reaction.

"You are a terrific girl Kristy- you're blunt and often rude, but I see the woman that you are, and the characteristics you are afraid to show, and hide. I love you Kristy." As she looked at him, she knew she loved him too

"I love you too Cam." After that, she felt as if she was on a roller coaster ride of emotions- but it was a happy ride. She introduced him to her family soon afterwards, and the time seemed to fly. She graduated the following year, and had been offered a job back in Stoneybrook, while Cameron had 4 years left to go.

"But I swear I'm going to try and get a job in Stoneybrook." She had flourished back in Stoneybrook, and by the time Cameron graduated, she had a fledgling physiotherapy practice of her own. He successfully found a job at Stoneybrook Hospital, working with Dr Johanssen (Charlotte's mother), and they moved in together near McLelland Street- but their house "isn't as posh as Mom's and Watson" she grinned at Mary Anne, who had come back to visit her parents.

"Its good to see you so happy, Kristy. I thought Bart was the one, but now I know I was wrong." Shortly after her 27th birthday, she found out she was pregnant.

"That's great honey- I always hoped we'd have a baby soon!" Cameron had been ecstatic. "Do you want to get married?" She looked at him and realised that a barrier had been removed, but she felt that he still wasn't ready. She looked him in the eyes

"You still aren't ready for that- I can feel it. And I know I'm not- so why ruin a good thing with a piece of paper?" He had laughed at her

"You know me too well Thomas. What would your mother say- 'living in sin'?"

"Who cares? We're happy, and in 6 months we'll have a little Thomas Lewis junior to love and cherish."

It was an easy pregnancy, and she kept up with her practice and coaching the softball team (she had reconstructed the team once she graduated) right up till the last minute. The only thing marring the occasion was that Watson hadn't been well for the past year, and he had had a fatal heart attack 3 weeks before the baby arrived. It had been a devastating time, but Kristy knew that she would always consider him her father- and, in tribute, she took his last name, adding it to Thomas.

"That's a very noble thing to do- he would have loved it. But are you sure you want to do it?," her mother had looked at her in concern.

"Mom, despite the bad times I gave him, I really loved him and he was more a father to me than my real one was." On July 4, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom they named Tamsin Jessica Lewis, after a 2-hour labour, which surprised Dr Cameron, and her mother.

"I guess she has the Thomas genes- always in a hurry to get somewhere." Since that time, it had been a happy three years for the three of them- Cameron was happy at the hospital, Kristy was busy with coaching and her practice, and they both adored their little Tamsin who, although looked like Cam, was beginning to show some of Kristy's characteristics such as bossiness and becoming a tomboy...

She smiled as she pulled into their cosy, three-storey house- they had never wanted to move, and there was plenty of room for Tamsin to play, and for any future children they had. Cameron had obviously gotten off work as he waved at them as he got out of his BMW.

"How are my two favourite girls?" he scooped Tamsin up in his arms, and kissed Kristy.

"Fine- the game was great- we won!" she grinned at him as Tamsin wriggled out of his arms and raced inside to her bedroom.

"How did Bart feel about that?" He knew about their past relationship, and he also knew that Kristy was still wary of him.

"Fine- a bit competitive though...rats, I thought I had checked my mobile before," she pulled her phone out of her bag as it beeped. It indicated a message from Mary Anne- they still talked on the phone a lot. The message read:

BABYSITTER'S MEETING FOR AUGUST 7TH AT 5:00PM AT CLAUDS. WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT.

"Whose it from, babe?," Cameron slipped an arm around her waist, and glanced over her shoulder.

"The Babysitter's Club is now in session again," she said softly, her mind a million miles away. What was going on? What did Mary Anne (or Claudia) want?


	2. Stacey

**CHAPTER 4: STACEY**

Anastasia McGill Thomas glanced at her watch as the meeting seemed to drag on and on four hours. It was tradition, in the accounting firm where she worked, that they had a meeting almost every second day on menial issues, which could be solved easily. She was bored, and longed to be back at her desk or, even better yet, out shopping at Bloomingdale's with her husband.

"I think that's all we need to cover today ladies and gentlemen," Bryce James, the senior partner of the firm, said glancing around the room. Almost immediately the room sprung to life, with dark suited men and women rising from their seats and leaving the room, almost in unison. Stacey left with them, stifling another yawn as she went. She was seriously tempted to hand in her resignation and find another job- she had contacts with fashion- but she and Sam Thomas (Kristy's brother) needed the extra money desperately for their plans.

"Ms McGill? Can I see you for a moment- in my office in ten minutes?" Bryce asked her as he passed her in the hallway near her office. She sighed to herself and nodded at him- this didn't sound good. She had heard rumours of a merger, but she tried not to think about it- she had more important things to worry about. She strolled into her office, and sat down in her desk chair, glancing out the window, and around the room. She knew, deep down, that she wasn't happy at the firm (and hadn't been for at least a year)- she loved the work, but she was getting that feeling of dreading coming to work. At least she had an office she really liked, she thought to herself, glancing around the room. She had moved into a private office when she was made junior partner 3 years ago, and had it painted blue and white. The walls were decorated with her favourite pictures, while her desk had several framed photographs of her loved ones including- she didn't know why- a framed picture of the BSC when they were sixteen. She had a spectacular view of the city (which was sometimes detrimental to the work ethic at the firm) and, when she had a few minutes, she stared out the window, thinking of her life, Sam and, even though the club had broken up a long time ago, the BSC, and all the fun they had had. Secretly she still missed that easy existence in Stoneybrook, where the only responsibility they had was to look after their charges.

It had only seemed like yesterday that they were 13-years-old, and best friends- Stacey had thought that they would be friends forever. It had continued into junior high school and even into senior, although it began to fall apart when they were seventeen. Kristy had lost interest in the club- she was having trouble with Bart, and she wanted to leave Stoneybrook as soon as school ended. They had all pretended to be all right about it, yet it also annoyed them- particularly Abby, who made it clear she didn't want to be president permanently.

"I don't have the discipline for it, and Kristy should really be here. Why is she such a late developer- boys and sports were so yesterday." Unfortunately, it had got back to Kristy, and she had been furious

"I've been a constant presence here for five years, and all I ask is for some time to do things I wanted- despite the fact that you've all discovered boys 5 years ago. It would have disintegrated even further, except Stacey had found out about Bart pressuring her, and there had been an evening of exchanging confidences. Despite the fact that they were close again, they all knew that the days of the club were numbered- they were all planning to leave Stoneybrook, and Mallory and Jess showed no inclination to continue the club when the senior members left.

"It's like eating a chocolate chip cookie to discover that there are no choc chips," Mal had tried to explain their feelings, as the older girls began to laugh.

"So, we're choc chips are we?," Claudia joked as Mal blushed, but they all knew what she was trying to say. Graduation day was emotional- Stacey was leaving almost immediately, as was Kristy, Dawn had only flown in to see Mary Anne graduate, and Claudia was going to Washington to see Janine, who was now a senator's aide.

"I'm so glad Mom and Dad pinned their hopes on her," she said sarcastically, although she was going to study art under one of the most famous artists in Chicago. It was a bittersweet moment in a number of ways- the group were all heading their own ways and it was possible that they wouldn't see each other again. In addition, the club as they knew it had gone, but there was now a BSC: The New Generation. Vanessa Pike, Charlotte Johanssen, Becca Ramsey, Margo Pike, Haley Braddock, Karen Brewer and Mariah Perkins had approached the BSC and asked if they could take over the business.

"We'd still have all the same stations and ideas as you- except its going to be us," Charlotte explained. Kristy, distracted by her scholarship, was willing and just before graduation, the club was formally handed over to the 'new generation'.

"I feel like there's nothing left in Stoneybrook to keep us tied together," Mary Anne cried as they sat outside the school, in their caps and gowns, with the ceremony over.

"Your dad and my mother are still here," Dawn said sensibly, having graduated earlier that week. Mary Anne only cried harder.

"It's not the same- I'm going to come home for the holidays, and there's going to be no one here from the club." Stacey swallowed hard, the meaning having full impact- Mary Ann was right- nothing was ever going to be the same again.

New York was still the same old city she had left when she had gone back to Stoneybrook five years before, but she loved the city with a passion only surpassed by shopping at Bloomingdale's. She had stayed with her father and his new wife, Jan, for a couple of weeks while she settled into New York University, then quickly found an apartment near the university. She planned to study accountancy and economics, with minors in design, English Literature and, whimsically, History. She had always loved numbers and maths, and she was interested in economics in how the market was continually fluctuating.

The apartment was fabulous, and she spent heaps of money decorating it, much to the chagrin of her father. She tried to keep in touch with the other girls, but only Mary Anne and Claudia bothered and then even their letters petered out. She heard, via Charlotte that Mallory and Jessi had gone to Boston, and then had this falling out and hadn't seen each other since. It was a pity, because they had been great friends. Meanwhile, she was busy working her way through school and, although she had some problems with her diabetes (such as her sugar level being uncontrollable occasionally), she felt great most of the time, and had been declared the 'best dressed girl' on campus. She had seen Laine several times on campus, but there was very little friendship there any more- she didn't want to remember the time when their friendship completely broke down. Laine was still snobbish and catty, but she was very thin and Stacey had heard rumours of 'anorexia' brought on by her parents' messy divorce. In her second year, Stacey had applied for a modelling job at Bloomingdale's, to support her through college, and her career had suddenly taken off.

"Honey, you have the clean fresh blonde looks that any man would be stupid to ignore," the agent at the modelling agency said when they came scouting for 'talent' at the store, after a fashion parade. "You could really make a career out of this."

"Thanks, but I'm really only modelling to support myself through school, and get a job as an accountant." However, even she was surprised how much work she got in the first 6 months, and her portfolio quickly accumulated, not to mention her bank account. For the next two years, she was continually busy, juggling whirlwind trips to Europe for modelling while doing assignments for school. She had even been lucky enough to score an internship at one of the biggest firms in New York, and the chairman had hinted at a possible job once she graduated.

"Are you sure you aren't doing too much sweetie?," her father asked in concern on one of the rare evenings that she went over for dinner. "You're looking far too thin- are your diabetes going okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I had a check-up two months ago, and nothing's wrong. I'm fine, and I love everything I'm doing and experiencing." One of the highlights when she saw her billboard up, advertising underwear, and all her modelling friends had been wild with envy. They were also envious when she dated some of the most handsome bachelors in New York- and they even came from Hollywood to see her. It was a heady and exciting existence for a 21-year-old girl, but she was a little relieved when she graduated, and landed a job at the firm when she had had her internship. Although her bosses were tolerant of the fact that she modelled, they emphasized the importance of work.

"So, no coming into work at lunchtime just because you were awake till 3am," Bryce James said sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye. She realised, in a short time, that most of the other accountants were resentful of her looks and popularity outside the office, so she tried to keep a lower profile, although she still took the occasional assignment. For once, she had more money than she knew what to do with.

The next few years passed by quickly, and soon she was 25 and at the peak of her beauty- although she couldn't say the same about her career. She was still modelling, but she was happier working (becoming a workaholic like her father), or at home watching television or shopping. However, she was becoming lonely without a steady boyfriend. She had begun to tire of the playboys that she had found so charming when she was 21- they were so shallow, showering money over her, and wanting to make her their 'trophy wife' just because she was a well-liked model. She was also becoming increasingly unhappy at work- she had been promoted to a newer office, but she had never really made any friends, and most of the senior partners still considered her frivolous because of her modelling. She was beginning to think of resigning, and was walking down the sidewalk to find a newspaper when she collided solidly into someone.

"I'm so sorry..." she began, and then gasped when she looked at the person she had collided with. Right in front of her was Sam Thomas, her first crush. "Sam?"

"Stacey?," he looked at her hesitantly, then they both laughed and hugged. She pulled away

"It's so good to see you again- you've hardly changed at all," she said, looking him up and down. He still had the curly brown hair, well tone physique (she imagined, under his thick coat), brown eyes and mischievous smile that she had liked so much at 14.

"And you haven't changed at all Ms Supermodel," he teased, a sparkle in his eye, yet she was surprised to see something else- awe and serious interest.

"How's everyone in Stoneybrook? What are you doing? Why are you here?" She began peppering him with questions, as he began to laugh.

"Everyone's fine. I've been transferred to New York- I'm a lawyer now." Stacey laughed, but was secretly impressed

"You? A lawyer? I couldn't imagine that when you were fifteen."

"I know.... would you like to have dinner sometime?," he looked shy and boyish as he asked and she laughed at him again. Sam had always made her laugh.

"I don't know..."she teased him, but they exchanged phone numbers, and made a date for the following evening. When he picked her up, she stunned him by wearing a white, two-piece strapless dress, her blonde hair twisted back, and very little make-up.

"I don't look like an accountant do I?" she giggled self consciously as Sam looked at her in awe.

"No- but you look really beautiful." It was a wonderful evening- they had so much catching up to do and the restaurant was empty before they both caught their breath.

"We must have bored them all away," Stacey said easily.

"That, or been very loud." After that, it seemed to Stacey that they were seeing each other every night and, before she knew it, they were in love. It was 3 months after they 're-met' (as Sam liked to say) when Sam took her out to dinner, followed by a hansom cab ride through Central Park. It was a beautiful, clear night and Stacey felt at peace with the rest of the world.

"I've never been as happy in my life," she sighed happily, gazing up at the stars, Sam's arm around her shoulders.

"Neither have I," Sam said casually. "However, there is something I want to ask you." She turned to him, her blue eye big and innocent- she hoped he wasn't breaking up with her. "Don't worry Stacey, it isn't bad news.... will you marry me, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill?" He slipped a small, perfect diamond ring on her finger as she looked at it and cried.

"Yes, yes, yes!," she shouted, throwing her arms around him.

They decided to get married immediately and, six weeks later, they were married in a small ceremony in New York with their friends and family. Claudia couldn't make it (but sent a beautiful painting), but Mary Anne and Logan were there, as were Kristy and Cameron. However, Kristy seemed oddly distant to Stacey- perhaps, Stacey surmised later, she really hadn't wanted anything to happen between them. It was, however, the happiest day in her life and, four years later, she was still on top of the world.

She shook her head, glanced at her watch and sighed, heading down the hall to the senior partner's office.

"Anastasia, I'm not going to mince words. You are a very fine accountant, and have brought some excellent clients to the firm, yet...I don't think you're happy here anymore, are you?" Stacey was surprised, but rallied quickly to cover her true feelings.

"No, Mr James, I'm very happy here. Hopefully I'll be a partner soon." Bryce sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Unfortunately, Ms McGill, times are changing and so is this firm. Have you heard the rumours of a merger?"

"Yes," she said slowly, with a sinking heart. They weren't keeping her on anymore.

"Well, the firm merging with ours has plenty of accountants, and they weren't all that keen on keeping on any of our junior staff on...."

"I'm not part of it am I?"

"I'm sorry Stacey. We'll give you your severance pay, but you finish at the end of the week." She walked back to her office in a daze- she had been fired from her job! She hadn't been happy there for a long time, but to be fired- at 30- she was stunned. The phone rang as she sat down- it was Sam

"Hi sweetheart, just called to see if you wanted to meet me downtown for lunch....Stace? Stacey, what's wrong?" On her end of the phone she was crying silently, tears running down her cheeks.

"I've been fired," she managed to choke out. "They don't need me anymore because of the merger."  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't think they'd fire you because you've been there for 8 years. Don't worry, you'll find another job- and I'll help you." Stacey cried even harder.

"It's not that- what about IVF?"

"Stace, we can still do that. We've saved enough money over the years to try it at least once. Honey, meet me in the lobby of your building at noon, and we'll talk about it then....Stace, it's going to be okay- and I love you.

"I love you too," she sobbed then hung up, and cried on her desk. It wasn't the job or the money that meant so much to her- it was the chance for Sam and her to have the baby they longed for. They had immediately tried for a family as soon as they were married, but the months went by and nothing happened. They went to a specialist who found nothing wrong with either of them, although she admitted that diabetes sometimes made it harder.

"And a baby can be more difficult on a person like you, particularly with your circulatory system." However, she had still been optimistic about the chances of IVF- although it was expensive. They had been saving for 3 years- and the job had paid good money, especially with her first (and now only) promotion. And now she had been fired...their dreams of a baby were going down the drain. Just then, her mobile beeped- it was a message from Mary Anne:

BABYSITTER'S MEETING FOR AUGUST 7TH AT 5:00PM AT CLAUDS. WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT.

She wiped her face and looked at her tear stained reflection in the mirror- perhaps that's what she really needed at the moment. Time with her oldest friends- time to reminisce with her fellow babysitter friends.


	3. Jessi

Jessica Ramsey stretched her sore legs out on the floor and sighed. She loved ballet and dancing so much, but sometimes she wondered if her muscles hadn't suffered from overexertion. She was 27 years-old, and had been dancing since she was seven- she knew that 20 years of ballet would have affected her body in some way. Perhaps she would take the doctor's advice and quit dancing soon. She had other things she wanted to do.

"Okay guys, that was a great performance. Just warm down over at the barre, and then you can go," she called to her 8-year-old students. When she wasn't dancing or rehearsing, she also taught several classes, and did some choreography- she remembered her old teacher from Stanford- Mme. Noelle- and wanted to be just like her. Jessi had stayed with Mme Noelle until she finished school and when she got into Julliard, Mme. Noelle came to New York to see her performance in _Swan Lake_.

"Now do you realize ze benefit of all zose hours of practice, Mademoiselle Romsey? Zey haven't come to nothing, as you told me one day, have zey?"

"Non, Mme. Noelle- I'm very glad I was wrong about that."

She grinned at the memory of Mme Noelle at the ballet school as she watched her young pupils giggle and stretch at the barre. If only life was as simple fore her as it was for them.........

Being two years younger than the older members of the Babysitter's Club had its advantages and disadvantages- mostly disadvantages. Mallory and Jessi, to their chagrin, couldn't do much of the night sitting jobs because they had curfews, so they mostly had the weekend and afternoon jobs.

"It's like our parents talked to Kristy and told her to give us as many day time jobs as possible," Mallory complained one afternoon

"Don't worry, as soon as we're 13, we'll be allowed to do that stuff too." Jessi's comment proved to be prophetic as the older members were heavily involved in high school, and much of the work fell to Mal and Jessi. They enjoyed it, but they were already worried about the time when the others would finish school, and leave for college.

"Then what are we going to do? Two 15-year-olds can't do all that," Mallory said with a worried expression. Jessi noticed that, lately, Mallory had worried a lot more about everything- she suspected she was coming to close to a breakdown. When the babysitter's graduated, Mal and Jessi knew that it wouldn't be the same without them, and chose to leave the club as well.

"You started this club, and we can't envision it without you," Jessi said honestly to Kristy.

"It's like eating a chocolate chip cookie, and there's no choc chips," Mal added, trying to compare the two situations. The older girls burst out laughing, then Mary Anne, seeing the angry look on Mal's face, intervened sympathetically.  
"We understand completely." No one wanted to trigger Mal's hair thin temper and acute sensitivity at the moment. However, some of Mal's younger sisters, Becca and some of the other neighbourhood girls decided to step into the empty groove and take over from them.

"Just don't get any ideas about us giving you any babysitter's jobs," Becca had warned Jessi shortly before the 'takeover' occurred. Jessi had laughed at her serious expression, and relayed the message to the others later.

"Well, they want to make their mark in Stoneybrook, and they don't want to be looking over their shoulders at what we used to do," Stacey said sensibly.

By September, the Babysitter's Club as they knew it was over, and everyone had left Stoneybrook- Kristy out west, Stacey to New York, Mary Anne to San Francisco, Dawn back to California, Claudia to Chicago, Shannon to Boston and Abby to Washington. After they were gone, it was strange to go to school and not sit with them at lunchtime, or see them between classes. For Jessi, she didn't realize how much she missed babysitting until she saw Becca or the Pike girls in action at someone's house. She tried to explain it to Mallory, but Mal seemed oddly withdrawn since the others had left. She never spoke to Jessi about it, but Jessi sensed that Mal was very unhappy about something, but she didn't know what. She noticed that Mal stopped speaking to her when they were 17, and in their senior year she went completely wild. She began hanging out with the 'bad crowd', dyed her hair black and gave up on writing and school altogether.

"What is wrong with you Mal? You've been so weird for the past six months!" Jessi had intercepted her between classes. Mal looked at her through dark sunglasses.

"You know, Jess, I don't think we ever really had anything in common except the BSC. These guys are opening my eyes to different things, and I think that's cool." Just then, one of Mal's so called 'friends' called out to her from their locker:  
"Mal, you aren't talking to that black chic are you? She should stick with her own kind." Mal laughed.

"No, she was just apologizing to me for bumping into me. Thanks kid," and she walked away. Jessi looked after her, feeling sorry for her and the racist jerks she was now hanging out with. They were all trying to be cool, and it wasn't working.

"I don't think Mal's ever really been the same since you guys left," Jessi said sadly to Mary Anne in June, when Mary Anne came home. Out of all the BSC members, Mary Anne had been the most consistent in writing and keeping in touch.

"I had the feeling something was wrong with her before we left- but it could be a phase. It sounds as if she's hiding some sort of problem. She could be really depressed."

"I know, but she's never been influenced by racists before." She wasn't pleased about the racial slur, but she was hurt that Mallory hadn't stood up for her. By graduation, their friendship was over in all by name- even her parents had noticed the difference at the ceremony.

"My goodness, I wonder what her parents think of her having her nose pierced," her mother said thoughtfully, surveying her from the other side of the room.

"Thank goodness Jessi has enough sense not to get involved in that rubbish," her father added.

Soon after school finished, she headed to New York to audition for Julliard- and was successful. The hours were gruelling, and she often cried with pain and exhaustion, but it was worth it when she danced in front of a large audience and heard their applause. She saw in magazines that Stacey was now a successful model, but she was too timid to contact her- for all she knew, Stacey might have left the BSC and Stoneybrook part of her life behind her. The only one that made the effort to keep in touch was Mary Anne, and Jessi saw her when they were both in Stoneybrook. So there she was- she had been in New York since she was 18, although she had toured the country several times, and had even been to Europe. She still loved ballet passionately, but she was beginning to think about life after dancing- a husband and family. She loved kids dearly, and she adored Becca's two sons when she saw them. Becca was in law school in Boston, and had 3-year-old twin boys- Mark and Oliver-and she was expecting her third child that, she believed, would be a girl.

"Both Paul and I want a girl- I don't think I could handle three boys," Becca, now 25 said wryly. "It's amazing that I actually finished college and almost finished law school- especially when I had Mark when I was 20." John Phillip Ramsey Jr. (or Squirt) was 16 and had plans of joining the NBA when he finished school, but his parents wanted him to have a college education too.

"Oh well, at least I'll have plenty of chances to date girls," he grinned cheekily. As a typical handsome teenage boy, he had plenty of admiring fans- and there were relatively few problems with racism for him. All the girls adored him, and all the boys wanted to be just like him- in a way JJ (as he wanted to be known) was leading a charmed life. Aunt Cecilia still lived with the family, and was as ill tempered as usual, but she had several 'gentleman callers' in the past couple of months, and Jessi could imagine her getting married again.

Jessi sighed and glanced around the room- all the girls had gone, so she could pack up and head to another class. She was checking around the room for clothes or shoes when she heard someone come in. She turned to see Quint Walters, her first kiss, standing there.

"I thought you might be here."

"Just finished class- I've got to go to my next one..." Jessi didn't look at him as she picked up her bag.

"Can't we talk about what happened?," Quint begged, looking at her with sad eyes, and something inside her softened.

"Alright- you've got five minutes." She looked at him, unable to believe that he had cheated on her in Boston. What made it ten times worse was that he cheated on her with Mallory Pike, her ex friend..........

Two years after arriving in New York, she and Quint had gotten reacquainted at another ballet concert. Quint, although Julliard trained, had given up ballet when he was fifteen- he had had enough of all the jibes and teasing from the boys at school. It was a shame, Jessi thought when she had heard, because Quint had showed a lot of promise.

"However, I had a chance to have some fun at school with the boys. I was on the championship football team in high school," he said proudly. After high school, he was going to NYU with plans of going to business school and getting his MBA

"And Dad wants me to come into his company as a manager," Quint's father owned a computer company. Jessi had been impressed, and their friendship blossomed from there. They had moved in together when Jessi was 25 (much to the disapproval of Cecilia) and they had been relatively until Quint had gone on a business trip to Boston. Quint had been talking of getting married, but Jessi knew she wasn't ready to give up ballet just yet for marriage. It had provoked an unbelievably bitter argument, and Quint had left in anger. When he came back, he was cool and distant towards her, and their relationship had deteriorated since then. Three days ago, however, Quint had stood in front of her as they were getting ready for bed.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Quint began, looking nervous and Jessi, however much they had fought, felt a gush of love for him.

"What is it Q?" Quint looked at his feet for a second, took a deep breath and looked her in the face.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I cheated on you when I was in Boston." Jessi stared at him in astonishment, not yet comprehending the news.

"You what?"

"I cheated on you, and there's something else." He paused, and took another breath. "It was Mallory Pike." In a split second Jessi saw Mallory's jibing friends in high school, and Mal's black hair and moods, and saw red. She slapped on the face before she realized what she was doing.

"You jerk. I'm leaving." She strode to the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase and began throwing clothes and cosmetics into it.

"Jess, we need to talk about this. I didn't mean for it to happen- I love you, not Mal...it means nothing," Quint babble as she blindly threw shoes in, then shut the case.

"I don't want to talk about this at the moment," she snapped then walked out of the bedroom, Quint trailing behind her.

"Where are you going to go?"

"To Keisha's, and don't try to contact me," she grabbed her handbag and slammed out the door...........

"Like I said the other night, it was the biggest mistake of my life- Mallory doesn't mean anything to me. I was angry, and scared that you'd leave me," Quint almost whined as Jessi looked at him stonily.

"You have really really hurt me- double the pain because you cheated on me with one of the few people I truly hate. You really don't understand what you did, and I don't want to talk to you for a long time."  
"Please Jess..."he said pleadingly as she walked away. She turned to him, gave him the dirtiest look she could muster then turned and walked away. Just outside, she leant against the wall and took a deep breath- she was still so very angry at him yet, when she saw him again she knew she still loved him. She heard her mobile's muffled beep in her bag, and she pulled it out- she had a message from Mary Anne:

BABYSITTER'S MEETING FOR AUGUST 7TH AT 5:00PM AT CLAUDS. WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT.

She reread the message- she had only received a letter from Mary Anne the other day, and she had seemed fine. Nothing was wrong with her or her family- so what could be the matter? August 7th was only a week away- she decided that she needed to go home and have a break from Quint, ballet and even New York. And there was some unfinished business with a certain former friend that she needed to sort out.

**HI- I've decided to focus on the original six in the novels, and leave Shannon and Abby out because I don't know them too well**


	4. Mallory

**NB: I've decided not to include Abby or Shannon as I don't 'know' them as well as the original members of the BSC.**

**NB 2: This chapter is much darker than the others- if something doesn't seem right, it's probably not explored enough- I just wanted to skim the surface of Mallory's life. I hope this doesn't offend anyone- this is how Mal went off the rails.**

Mallory Pike collapsed on her bed, and wished she wasn't feeling so sick. Life on the town had one downside- the feeling the next morning. She looked around her room, a dump, littered with clothes, cosmetics and CDs. She was glad her parents hadn't seen this place- they would freak, and immediately take her back to Stoneybrook. She lived with three other girls in an apartment on Boston's seedier side, and she sometimes wished she wasn't. She hadn't had a job in three years, and her college education (which she had completed in six years) was worth nothing when she had no experience. She did casual work sometimes, but still lived off the money her parents generously gave her- she knew it was their way of keeping an eye on her.

Her life, in essence, was pretty bad- she went out almost every night, slept in most mornings, and she had done some drugs on and off for the past seven years. Some strange psychiatrist her parents had made her go see when she was 20 said she was suffering from severe depression, which stemmed from a breakdown she had had when she was 18...just after the incident.

"You've always been a worrier, haven't you Mallory? That's what made you withdraw from Jessi and your other friends, isn't it?," the doctor gently probed, which made Mal even angrier and frightened that he was so close to the truth.

"NO! I just want to be my own person, and I don't need to answer to anyone!"

She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling- how right the psychiatrist had been. She had been depressed for years and, once the BSC had left, she had snapped. She didn't want to see anyone- and Jessi especially reminded her of the BSC. Of course, her hormones hadn't helped things at all, and once she had fallen in with that bad crowd, her life had spiralled out of control.........

Sometimes she wished she was still 17 and innocent...still friends with Jessi and the Babysitter's Club. It was amazing and frightening to think that she was 28- she had done some terrible things, and had been through so much since she was an eleven-year-old girl who had only dreamed of writing, horses and babysitting.........

She was the oldest of eight, and often found it difficult to do anything that didn't involve one of her numerous brothers or sisters. Although she took care not to show it when she was around them, but deep down she was very resentful of them and the demands they placed on her parents and, to an extent, her. She also resented her parents- although she was 11, and babysitting full time (except at nights), they still insisted on treating like a baby. She complained to Jessi, but Jessi didn't understand- her parents were beginning to treat her like an adult, and she rarely had any fights with them. Thus, she resented Jessi for her perfect existence and family- even the fact that she was better at dancing and History angered her. By the time she was thirteen, the other BSC members fifteen, her resentment was beginning to eat away at her, and she began to worry about things. She also gave up writing- she still wanted to be a writer, but she seemed to have a permanent writer's block and, in an unusual burst of fury, burnt most of her half completed novels, poems and drawings. Vanessa, in the room at the time, was distraught and shocked.

"Why did you do that? You were such a talented writer, and you could have used all your work in a portfolio?"

"Leave me alone," Mallory snarled, partly grief-stricken at the loss of her work, and Vanessa ran out of the room in tears. The rest of the family had noticed her moods, and it was slowly poisoning the normally happy atmosphere.

"Mal, what is wrong with you? You yelled at Van, burnt your work and your grades are slipping. Is there something wrong?," her mother took her aside and asked her. Mal glowered at her

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just wish everyone would get off my back." Jessi was almost as bad, and she began avoiding her to stop the 'what's wrong with you?' routine. Sometimes, she reflected, she acted as though she was her mother- and Mal was three months older. She still went to Babysitter's Club meetings, although she sometimes forgot- she didn't know why, but she was really angry at the world and everyone in it. She dyed her hair black when she was fifteen, and dreaded the fact that the BSC members were leaving.

"I don't want to do it if they're not here. Let's split up," Mal suggested to Jessi one day as they walked home from a meeting.

"I don't know...maybe it would be fun to do it ourselves, and hire some helpers. Becca, and your sisters would adore being in the club."

"**NO** WAY. I don't want to do it anymore." She had sounded so fierce and angry that Jessi dropped the subject. Around the same time, she began flirting with Brian, one of the 'bad boys' at school. He was gorgeous- blonde hair, blue eyes, mysterious, always wearing black outfits and, better yet, he drove a motorbike.

"What's up gorgeous?," Brian said casually coming up behind her as she was putting her books away and reaching for her cigarettes. She looked up at him and almost swooned.

"Nothing much- just going to have a smoke," she waved her lighter.

"Cool, can some of my friends come too?"

"Sure." His friends turned out be 3 other boys she recognized from maths class, and three girls that most of the school talked about. However, as they talked and smoked, she discovered that they weren't as bad as everyone said they were.

"What took you so long to discover smokes?," Cindy asked as they walked back into class. Mal shrugged

"Too busy trying to be the perfect girl- what a joke." After that, she was accepted as 'one of the gang' and hung out with them all the time.

Jessi managed to catch up to her one day as she was sneaking out for a smoke

"What is wrong with you Mal? You've been so weird for the past six months!" Jessi asked, looking concerned. For a moment, Mal felt ashamed of the way she had treated her but, luckily, her sunglasses hid her feelings.

"You know Jess, I don't think we've ever really had anything in common except the BSC. These guys are cool, and opening my eyes to new experiences. I'm sorry if you feel differently, but that's the way it is." Just then Brian cruised past

"Come on Mal- why are you talking to that black chick? She should stick to her own kind! Lets go have a smoke." For a moment, she saw anger in Jessi's eyes, but was quickly replaced by sympathy. She laughed

"No, she was just apologizing to me for bumping into me. Thanks kid," and she walked away. For her, the friendship was over. The next two years passed by in a blur of smoking, parties, fights with her family and drugs. Brian introduced her to cocaine, and the sky was the limit after that. By the night of the prom, she was heavily reliant on drugs, and Brian.

"You look great Mal- let's go outside and have a smoke," Brian said casually, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Although she knew she shouldn't go outside, she giggled and followed him. Brian was one of her best friends- she had long since forgotten her feelings for him. Outside, he lit two cigarettes and handed one to her.

"You look beautiful tonight Mal," he said quietly, looking her over.

"Really? I hadn't wanted to get dressed up, but my mother insisted," she said, and then stopped. She didn't want Brian to think she was still influenced by her parents. He just laughed, then leaned towards her and kissed her neck. She was still tipsy from the champagne they had snuck in, but she was feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"Brian..."she murmured, wanting to pull away.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to be real gentle." The more he kissed her, and began pawing at her clothes, the more uncomfortable she felt. She tried to push away but he pushed her against the wall.

"Don't struggle Mal- you've wanted this ever since you flirted with me," he laughed cruelly as he tore her dress off her and.... she closed her eyes....

She woke up with a start- she thought she was still in that time...she was back in the present, in her dingy little apartment, no job but plenty of guarantees of getting high and drunk that night. However, she was surprised to feel tears on her cheeks- she'd been crying. Tessa, one of her roommates, popped her head into the room

"Are you okay Mal? I heard you screaming?" Mal wiped the tears away and smiled brightly.

"I'm fine- just a nightmare of having to stay in one night." Tessa laughed

"Too right sister- that's a nightmare." As she drifted off, Mal allowed herself to go back to the day after.... the day after...the day after Brian raped her.

"Mal? What's wrong?" her mother asked with concern as she shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast. Luckily, all her other annoying siblings had gone to sport or babysitting.

"Someone had a late night last night," her father teased from behind his paper. "Oh, to be young again and at the prom..."

"I'm fine Mom," Mal said quietly, reaching for a piece of toast. Luckily school was almost finished- she couldn't bear to look Brian in the eyes any more. She still hung out with them, but she didn't want to see Brian again after graduation. She saw Jessi and her parents staring across the room at her at graduation, but she pretended not to see them. She had been accepted into college in Boston, and she left Stoneybrook almost immediately- the less time she spent in Stoneybrook the better.

Her college years were a messy blur of drinking, boyfriends and drugs. She came close to being kicked out several times, but she managed to keep hanging on. She felt so empty most of the time, and had been like that since the infamous night of the prom. In her more coherent moments, she wondered if the rape had affected her emotionally and mentally, and now she was trying to hide the pain. She tried overdosing on sleeping pills when she was 20 but, luckily (or unfortunately- she could never figure which was better) one of her roommates found her and she had her stomach pumped.

"Oh Mal, how could you keep that from us?," her mother blew her nose after she told them about the rape. Her parents had practically flown to Boston when they had heard the news. Mal just shrugged

"I don't know- I just don't feel like I fit in with the family anymore. Van's the brains, the twins are the comedians, Nicky is the serious one and Margo and Claire are still babies," she began to cry and her mother gave her a long hug.

"Mallory Pike, don't ever think that- you are loved very much by your father and I, and your sisters and brothers. Why, Van wanted to come down with us- she worships you Mal. You are gifted in your own way- and don't ever think that you don't belong in the family." They sent her to a psychiatrist, who diagnosed depression, which had stemmed from the rape when she was seventeen. Mal had felt better when that had happened and, for a while, she had been on the road to recovery. She even began writing a little again. However, after she graduated from college, the depression overtook her again and she began to find means of dulling the pain- such as alcohol and drugs.

She had been spiralling out of control for 5 years, and she was beginning to wonder if she hadn't lost her soul when 'that event' had happened. She could barely even think about it still, and it was over ten years ago. One night, she was out on the town when she met someone who was vaguely familiar.

"Hi Mallory- it's Quint. Jessi's boyfriend," he said, pulling her into a hug. Mal shuddered, she couldn't bear anyone touching her. She smiled, and pulled away- looking into his eyes, she knew he was drunk.

"Good to see you again," she said politely and tried to pull away, but he pulled her back into his arms. She had felt a feeling of dread wash over her- it was happening again.

"C'mon Mal- don't you want to know what I've been up to?," he smiled drunkenly at her, and she sighed. Perhaps she deserved this after what she had done to Jessi in high school. Perhaps she was only a toy to men to be used and abused.

She sighed, and sat up on her bed- that had been six months ago and she was still hurting. It was hard to believe that she had dreams beyond having men use her, using drugs and getting drunk all the time. She wanted so much more with her life...she heard her mobile beep behind her and she saw an unfamiliar message.

HI IT'S MARY ANNE. GOT YOUR NUMBER FROM YOUR FOLKS. BABYSITTER'S MEETING FOR AUGUST 7TH AT 5:00PM AT CLAUDS. WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT.

Perhaps that's what she needed- to get back to Stoneybrook and exorcise all the demons that had been plaguing her for the past ten years. She was going to go.


	5. Dawn

**NB: Mistake from last chapter- Mallory has triplet brothers, not twins. Thanx to the reader who showed me the error!**

"Dawn! Look over here!"

"Ms Schafer- it's me from Women's world...can I have a few moments of your time?"

"Dawn! We love you Dawn!"

"Dawn!"

"Dawn!"

"Dawn!"

Dawn Schafer McKenzie only smiled at her fans and moved on down the red carpet- the sooner she entered the cinema, the sooner the premiere would begin and the sooner she could go home and relax. The man at her side squeezed her waist reassuringly

"Don't worry honey, these people can be vultures." She looked up at him- sometimes it was hard to believe he was her husband. The marriage of golden girl Dawn Schafer and one of the hottest properties on television, Jake McKenzie, was a match made in heaven for the paparazzi and their fans. They were so perfect together- they worked in the same industry, both had the golden Californian looks that everyone simultaneously admired and envied, and they had three adorable children. No wonder everyone wanted to see them, and be like them. Yet, for Dawn, it was a nightmare from which there was no escape. She didn't want to be an actress- she wanted to be a mother to her children. She wanted to be involved in charity work for children and animals alike. She wanted to finish her marine biology degree. She wanted to be a long way from California and the glamour of Hollywood. Most of all, she didn't want to be married to Jake McKenzie...............

How did she get to be so glamorous, she wondered to herself. Once upon a time, she was a babysitter, both in California and in Stoneybrook, why had it all changed so quickly?

Dawn and her younger brother Jeff were born in California, and it had been an easy life for them, till their parents decided to get a divorce when she was 12. It was the worst moment of her life- even worse was when her mother announced that they (Jeff, Dawn and her) were moving to Stoneybrook, to be near her maternal grandparents. Needless to say, neither of them had been very pleased at the upcoming move.

The weather was rainy and cloudy when they landed in Stoneybrook- it suited Dawn and Jeff's moods perfectly. Their grandparents, Granny and Pop-Pop, were waiting at the airport for them.

"You just wait and see the house we found for you," Pop-Pop said excitedly as they loaded their bags into the car.

"Yeah, can hardly wait," Jeff muttered under his breath. Luckily, only Dawn had heard him. However, she was fascinated with the house, particularly as it seemed built for midgets in the 1700s, and had a secret passage.

Dawn hated the first day of school- all the people were staring at her, calling her the 'new kid' and not helping her when she asked for assistance. So when she saw Mary Anne sitting by herself, she thought that she was new. But, she found out, she and three friends had had a major falling out. Dawn had been really hurt when she thought that Mary Anne was using her, but it turned out that they were interested in making her a member of the club- as alternate officer.

Kristy had been, at first, suspicious of her-particularly with her healthy lifestyle, and viewed her as a threat for being Mary Anne's best friend. Yet she eventually came around, and they all accepted her 'eccentric' side. In addition, she and Mary Anne were thrilled when their respective parents started dating and, eventually, got married..

Eventually, though, Dawn became homesick for California, her father and her friends. Jeff had never made the transition, and had gone home just six months after moving there. Dawn tried to stick it out, but she knew, deep down, that she belonged in California. Her mother was upset, but understood her decision. Mary Anne, however, was a different story altogether.

"How could you do this to me? I helped you fit in, helped you make friends- we even accepted you into the club? Why would you want to give all that away to go back to California," Mary Anne screamed, crying hysterically.

"Mary Anne, California is my home. I love Stoneybrook, and my friends and family too, but I need to go home. Please understand." It had taken awhile, but finally Mary Anne accepted the truth and she flew home.

California was just as she left it- her father's girlfriend, Carol, was living with them now and Dawn didn't mind.. Jeff was still adjusting to the idea, but he was ecstatic to have his sister back. She was thrilled to be back with Sunny, Maggie and Jill, and the time just seemed to fly by. She flew to Stoneybrook as often as she could, and she discovered that she was truly bicoastal, and was lucky to have two loving families- one on each side of the States. All too soon it was graduation and she was planning to model, and go to UCLA to study marine biology. She was still passionate about saving the earth, and she even annoyed some of her Californian friends with her passion for the environment.

"Jeez Dawn, it isn't as if the efforts of one person are going to save the earth," Sunny said one day.

"No, but maybe one day it will encourage more people to care." She was very busy at college, but she always made time to baby sit her little step sister Grace, whom she adored. The modelling was also going well- she noticed that she was competing with Stacey for jobs- they both had the clean cut blonde looks that everyone loved, but Stacey was clearly more sophisticated, while Dawn was a typical Californian beach girl. She was simply content to model until she finished her degree, but fate had other plans...Talent scouts from one of the big studios had followed her career intently, and, at one job they 'crashed', they offered her a screen test.

"You have got to be joking. I'm only modelling to pay to get through school. As soon as I graduate, I want to be a marine biologist," Dawn said firmly. Although only 21 at the time, she was strong and independent and knew what she wanted out of life.

"This is the chance to become a star- don't all girls have that dream?," the scouts had been persistent and continued to follow her, even after her initial 'no'. Finally, in desperation, she agreed to a test.

"I'll be terrible, I can tell you that now." However, the studio saw it differently, and she was immediately cast in a small role in a big movie with some major stars. Her girls had been jealous, and even stepmother Carol was envious.

"Just imagine being around all those gorgeous guys- if I wasn't married..." Carol trailed off dreamily. Dawn herself couldn't understand what all the fuss was about- in exchange for fame and money, she lost all her privacy and every aspect of her life was fodder for the press. Even the boys she dated were overwhelmed by the attention, and begged off. After that one film, her acting career skyrocketed, and she had to put off finishing school till the summer. At 23, she was becoming one of the most well known faces in California and found herself attracting some not so unwanted attention. The one she was most intrigued by was TV star Jake McKenzie. He was tall, blonde and extremely intelligent. She had done a guest spot on his television show, and he had immediately asked her out on a date.

"I don't think so- I've got to study for my exam next week," she said apologetically, although she was seriously tempted by the offer.

"Come off it, study can be put off for one night. I bet you haven't seen the nicer side to LA." Dawn had started laughing at the thought

"The nicer side of LA? I've lived here all my life, and I haven't seen any nice side."

"Well, now's the chance to discover it." Surprisingly for her, she discovered some of the nooks of LA, which were almost totally secluded.

"See, I told you." He was a native of New York and tried to hit Broadway, but was unsuccessful so his agent told him to head west, to Hollywood. He had several minor parts in films, but he really found his niche in television. He was now 27, and had been on his show for three years.

"And I'm starting to look towards settling down." When the press found out about their relationship, they went wild, and Dawn felt that they were slowly being pushed down the aisle. She didn't mind- she did love Jake (they had been seeing each other for 4 months), but she felt that she was too young to get married. That is, until Jake proposed on her 24th birthday in her father's yard.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed as he slipped the exquisite diamond ring on her finger. Their wedding was the wedding of the year- all the magazines and newspapers were begging to cover their wedding, and both of them were being bombarded with presents and well-wishers.

"I wish we could have put on the invitations 'donate to the local wildlife sanctuary'- all this wasteful paper could have been used for something else."  
"Yes, another celebrity wedding. Just enjoy the wedding planning, Dawn." That was the one thing that annoyed her about him- he didn't share her views about conservation.

As the weeks rolled by leading up to the wedding, she was getting unsure about marrying Jake. She confided tearfully in Carol the night before the wedding.

"Honey, it's normal to have these feelings before the big day- when I married your father, I couldn't imagine wanting to spend the rest of my life with the one man. But when you look at him at the alter, waiting for you, you know it will be all worth it." Carol was right- when she walked up the aisle to 400 guests, press and fans and saw him looking so awed, she knew she was doing the right thing. They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon, and when they came back the press was waiting on the doorstep of Jake's house, wanting to know all the details. She was annoyed at the press intrusion, but Jake told her to calm down

"It's okay- it's only curiosity." When she discovered she was pregnant 2 months later, the press went wild and followed her everywhere, including on to film sets. It didn't make the pregnancy any easier, and when she was 6 months pregnant, she went to Stoneybrook for the rest of the pregnancy. On Christmas Eve, 10 months after they got married, Dawn gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom they named Lisa Brianna. Dawn fell in love with her at first sight and Jake, when he saw her, was equally as adoring. He hadn't been able to make it to the birth as he was promoting his latest film in Chicago. Dawn had been a little disappointed, but forgot about it when they went home. Both of them were adamant that the press would have no access to their daughter, but they released several pictures of her on her first birthday. By then Dawn, now 26, was pregnant again and she knew Jake wanted a boy. Adam Jacob was born in April, and his father was over the moon.

"We have a son! We have a son!" he cried to the world. Dawn was pleased that he was ecstatic, but she wanted to focus on the two children, not her career. However, she was pushed into another film that earned her a Golden Globe Award and an Oscar nomination. It was overwhelming, particularly when she discovered she was expecting again. She had also notice that Jake was less and less interested in her and the children.

His television show was on its last season, but he had a ton of movie offers and he was busy for the next year. When he wasn't, he was out late with the boys and she was devastated when she read in the paper that he had an affair with one of his co-stars on his latest film.

"It means nothing babe, honestly," he had reassured her, and she pretended not to notice, particularly as she was close to having their third child. Chloe was born 2 weeks early, and Jake hadn't bothered to turn up until she was home from the hospital.

"Where were you?" Dawn raged as he held the baby, and the two younger children (now 5 and 3) played on the floor. Jake shrugged

"Las Vegas."

"Jake, you're a family man now and I need you here to help me with the children. I have to work too, and I don't want to leave it all up to the nanny. I want us to bond with our children."  
"You still haven't given up on those ideals you had when you were 19, have you? Don't you realise that that is all a load of rubbish? Care about yourself is top priority in this town- and don't you forget it." As she looked at him, Dawn realised that her instincts had been correct- he was a playboy who didn't give a damn about anyone- not even his own children. Even worse, just 3 months after they were married (and she had just found out she was pregnant), she had discovered he had had an affair. Affair after affair had tainted their marriage, she found out after a little investigative work, and she realised she had made a mistake. However, she never regretted having the children- they were her life............

She looked around at the crowd and realised what a farce her marriage was- he had cheated on her throughout their 6 years of marriage. He had told her, in a fit of anger when they had had one of their numerous fights, that he had only married her on the advice of his agent. However, she was trapped- the public thought they were a happily married couple with three children, Hollywood's Sweethearts, and Jake wasn't to convince them otherwise. Two days earlier, she had received a message from Mary Anne (whom she hadn't heard from for a long time):

HI DAWN, IT'S MARY ANNE. BABYSITTER'S MEETING FOR AUGUST 7TH AT 5:00PM AT CLAUDS. WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT.

She had already booked her flight out- when she came back, she and Jake had some serious business to talk about.


	6. Claudia

The young artist looked at her painting critically- somehow, it looked different when it was finished and hanging up in an art gallery than when she was painting and struggling to find the right balance of colour and images. Sometimes, she couldn't understand why people called her a 'genius', or the fact that her paintings sold for thousands of dollars.

"Ms Kishi! There you are- I was just looking for you!," the flamboyant art gallery manager, Kent, called from the other side of the room. She looked over at him and sighed- although he vehemently denied it, she suspected he was gay. For one thing, he had bleached hair (which didn't look right on him), and wore an earring in his right earlobe. For another, he dressed rather femininely, dressing in the pinks and purples that were fashionable on women, but not on men. Finally, he seemed more comfortable in the company of women, and he was extremely knowledgeable about the latest fashions, even putting Claudia to shame.

"Is something wrong Kent? I'm just looking at these paintings to see if there's anything wrong with them." He laughed almost condescendingly

"Typical artists, always insecure about their work. Don't worry Ms K, nothing's wrong- I just wanted to you to see the programs for the show."  
"You know I don't care about anything about that- whatever you do will be fine. I'm only concerned about my paintings." She was also annoyed by the fact that he was 3 years older than her, but made her feel older than her years.

"Well you shouldn't be- people care about your work, and you should see some of the prices people are offering- and they haven't even see the paintings yet. That's how highly regarded you are." Claudia was launching her third show that afternoon, and she was surprised to find how quickly tickets were sold. Often, her paintings were sold within the afternoon. In the 8 years since she finished art school, she had become well known in art circles. She had also finally achieved approval and recognition from her parents- they had finally said they were proud of her.

"It's taken 17 years to say it," Claudia said jokingly when they told her for the first time (when she was 23) but, deep down, she was moved and touched. She had always been secretly striving for their approval, and she finally had it. Her older sister Janine was a senator's aide in Washington, and she was talking about running for office in 4 years. Claudia couldn't imagine anything more boring, but Janine seemed happy. She was also married, but she was clear about the fact that she didn't want children.

"I'll leave that to you," she said to Claudia when they met at their parents' house. They still lived in Stoneybrook, but were talking about moving to Florida as both of them were retired.

"Are you going to sell the house?" Claudia asked when they said they were planning to move. She was then 24, and Janine was 26.

"Perhaps- we could use the money to buy a condo."

"I'll buy it off you," she said impulsively, as her mother looked at her oddly.

"Why would you want a house that's at least 50 years old, in a town that's very quiet? I can't imagine you setting up a gallery here."

"I can't explain, but I want to keep the house in the family..." She didn't want to say it to her parents, they were rather unsentimental, but this was the house that she grew up in, where Mimi lived, where they had numerous BSC meetings and sleepovers, where she grew into adulthood.... there were so many memories attached to the house, and she knew she didn't want a part of her history to disappear. She knew her parents didn't understand (although they pretended to), but she was deeply hurt that they didn't understand. That had been the problem for most of her life...

While Janine had been the brains, Claudia had been the 'problem child' who had difficulties in school, and all she seemed to be interested in was drawing. Only Mimi, her grandmother, understood her and helped her whenever she could. Her parent's expectations weighed heavily on her, particularly when Janine, at 15, was doing classes at Stoneybrook University, and she was barely passing eighth grade. The Babysitter's Club was her saving grace, although her parents sometimes felt that it interfered with her schoolwork.

"Why can't I do something that will please them?" she said to Stacey in despair.

"Parents always have high expectations for their children- and it's doubly hard for you because of Janine. But, they do love you in their own way," Stacey said wisely. However, Claudia still struggled to seek their approval- even when she graduated from high school, and decided to go to art school in Chicago.

"We'll support you in whatever you do," her parents had reassured her, but she still felt she was living in Janine's shadow- whenever they rang while she was in Chicago; all they talked about was Janine. 'Janine this' and 'Janine that' and 'Janine met so-and-so'- it was enough to make you sick. Thus, when she was offered a job at an art gallery in Chicago, she accepted it. Her parents came to visit when they could, but Janine didn't visit at all

"She's always so busy at law school, and the senator," her mother explained.

She bought the house when her parents moved to Florida, and she made it her retreat- this was where she wanted to paint, and she found inspiration there. She kept in close contact with Mary Anne, and Stacey- but the funny thing was, although they lived in the same town, Kristy never really reached out to her. They saw each other occasionally, but Kristy rarely called- but then again, she was always out of town on business- either in Chicago, or LA where there was talk of opening a gallery of her own.

It was on one of her 'vacations' in Stoneybrook when she was 26 that she met up with Alan Grey again. She had never really taken any notice of him at school- he was always after Kristy, and he was only a pain in the neck. She was surprised, however, when she found out he was a lawyer- and he had looked her up in the phone book.

"I hear, via Logan, that you come to town an awful lot- but you don't ever manage to catch up with old friends," he teased on the phone. Claudia blushed (luckily he couldn't see her- hearing his voice was stirring up feelings she didn't want brought up again)

"Well, you never really seemed interested in keeping in touch when we left school."

"I was a jerk then, Claud. All I really was interested in was girls, football and drinking."

"And when did that change?"  
"When I finished law school, and my girlfriend dumped me- she said she couldn't imagine wanting to live in a small town like Stoneybrook."  
"It sounds like she's the jerk, not you."

"Anyway, do you want to have dinner sometime?," and, as he asked her, she was surprised that he sounded shy and nervous. She was also surprised that she was nervous

"Sure- whenever you want."

If she was surprised about him becoming a lawyer, his physical transformation was also amazing- he had definitely got his act together. He was tall, with dark hair, blue eyes and she noticed he was very much in shape.

"Claud, you look better than ever!" he was the first to speak, and she blushed again. "I never noticed how beautiful you are."

"Stacey and Dawn were always the beauties."

"No, you also have beautiful features- you are exotic looking." She laughed

"I suppose I should be grateful to be complimented like that...my my, Alan Grey, you have grown up big time." She thoroughly enjoyed dinner with Alan- he still had his incredible sense of humor, but he was also more serious and intellectual.

"Funny, I didn't see you being this serious when you were 13. Remember the time Kristy bragged about this fantastic lunch she had, but didn't?" Alan grimaced

"Don't remind me- I was teased for ages over that."

"Speaking of, I never understood why you and Kristy never got together. You obviously liked her, and you had so much in common."  
"Yeah, sports. Seriously, I don't think it would have lasted- we're too similar in temperament- bluntness, rudeness and very outgoing. We would have driven each other crazy- she has a baby now, did you know?  
"Mary Anne told me." But she was feeling a little sad that she hadn't been told herself- they still lived in the same town.

She and Alan started to see each other on a regular basis, although Claudia wasn't sure it would last- especially as she was busy with Chicago, and the LA gallery.

"It's cool Claud- whatever you decide to do is okay with me." A year after they 're-met', Alan proposed and she accepted immediately.

"Let's see if my parents approve," she said teasingly, although Alan knew how painful a subjects her parents were. They were ecstatic, although her mother asked questioningly where they would live.

"I'm planning on setting up a gallery in Stoneybrook- I think I've decided where I want to be." In typical fashion, Janine couldn't make the wedding, but Mary Anne and Logan were there, and Stacey sent her regrets- the firm needed her to do overtime. She had debated about sending an invitation to Kristy, but eventually decided against it. Since their wedding, 3 years ago, they had been blissfully happy living in Stoneybrook. She had the occasional business trip to LA and Chicago, but she was permanently based in Stoneybrook now. To add to their happiness, she had just found out she was pregnant...

She shook off her melancholy mood, and looked around the gallery. Everything seemed to be in order, and the guests were beginning to arrive. She hoped that her parents would still come- they said they were, but who knew what would happen in the world of Janine... She flipped through her diary to see what she had to do next, and remembered that Mary Anne was planning to visit the next week. It had been a funny phone message, she reflected, Mary Anne had rang up 3 weeks ago:  
"Hey Claud- I was wondering if we could have a meeting at your house at 5:00pm on August 7th?"

"Who's 'we'?"

"The members of the BSC- it's time we got together again."  
"Why- is something wrong?"  
"Is it okay- will you be able to be there?"

"Sure...Mary Anne..." But Mary Anne had hung up on her, piquing her interest. However, she had to get through this afternoon first- especially telling her parents they were going to become grandparents......


	7. Mary Anne

Mary Anne smiled as she received messages from all the girls- all of them were going to be in Stoneybrook on August 7th. She knew Kristy already lived there, but she wanted them all there- it was time. She wasn't sure if they wanted to come, particularly after the way they all said goodbye to each other, but there were some important issues that needed to be address. She sounded like a business. manager, she thought to herself as she placed her mobile phone back on the bedside table, and leaned back on her pillows. She unfortunately had caught the flu, and Logan and the doctor had sent her to bed. It was a pity, because Louisville was always pretty in the summer.........Hopefully she would be better before going back to Stoneybrook next week- she didn't want to miss it for the world.........

She had always loved the BSC more than everyone else- even Kristy, she suspected- and the friendships that had formed and endured (or fell apart as the case maybe). When Kristy had formed the club when they were 12, it was a means of escape for Mary Anne. Her mother, Abigail, had died when she was a baby so it was only her father Richard and herself. That had been hard growing up with- he had been a strict father, and insisted that she dressed like a little girl, and be home at a certain hour. In retrospect, she understood his feelings- he had already lost his wife, he didn't want to lose his only child- but it still made it hard on her as a teenager. It had been a long, hard battle to let her join the club, but she made him realize that the club would make her responsible with money, and children-, which she proved over and over again. The fight between her, Claudia, Kristy and Stacey had been awful, but it also taught her to be less dependant on them as her friends, and make new ones- such as Dawn.

The next momentous occasion in her life was when she met Logan Bruno- a gorgeous boy from Louisville, Kentucky. She knew, the moment she met him, that he was the only one for him. They had an on-off relationship for most of their high school years- Cokie Mason had tried to split them up, as had other people, but they both knew their relationship could stand the test of time. Although Logan and the BSC changed her, she was still essentially a shy girl who didn't ever want to offend anyone. Even when the BSC spread rumors about her and a high school boy (just after she had all her hair cut off), she didn't want to retaliate. Their high school years were fairly smooth, although there were some rough spots- Dawn zigzagging across the country most holidays, Kristy wanting to spend time with Bart (who then tried to take advantage of her), Claudia's battles with her parents, Mallory completely going off the rails, hurting Jessi, and Stacey leaving and coming back to the club as she dated numerous high school boys. She had been surprised at the BSC splitting up, but Mal had clearly been adamant. Happily, some of their former 'clients' decided to take on the club and, when she came home in the holidays from college, she was pleased to see the club thriving. Mal was completely uncontrollable, and Jessi was clearly devastated:

"I don't know what to do with her- she doesn't even want to be seen with me anymore. She never used to be prejudiced towards me, but now she's always making smart aleck remarks about me." Although Mary Anne was sympathetic, she was secretly angry about the way Mallory was treating her. Just before she went to Stanford, in San Francisco, she had tried to talk to her

"What are you doing to yourself, Mal? You're hurting yourself, your family and most especially Jessi. She's still very supportive of you, despite everything...why don't you talk to her?"

"Go away," was the rude response. Mary Anne was unsure about going to college- she didn't want to leave her father- although he had Sharon, she didn't want to leave him

"If you don't want me to go, I can go to college here," she said to him at the airport, half hoping that he would want her to stay.

"No, Mary Anne- I want you to go to Stanford. You have to fly and be free, without your old Dad hanging onto you like an old woman. Just remember, you've always got a home in Stoneybrook."

"Thanks Dad," she said, dissolving into tears and flying into his arms. She was extra emotional because, a few days before, she and Logan had decided to end the relationship for good. She was going to be in California, he was going to college in the middle west- both knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't last. But they vowed to still keep in touch, and maintain their friendship.

Although it was difficult to leave Stoneybrook, she took a long look around in San Francisco (one of the cities she had always wanted to explore), and knew she had done the right thing. For starters, being alone in the city, she was forced to make friends and she did so, rather quickly. She also explored the city and college campus many times, until she knew where everything was. She also made study her priority, although she sometimes went out dancing with her friends. She called Dawn several times, but after a while she seemed to busy to talk- the reason why was made obvious when pictures and billboards of her appeared everywhere. Stacey was equally successful in New York, and they kept in touch sporadically. The only one who was really constant was Jessi, who was lonely in Stoneybrook, then in Boston. However, her ballet career took off and she was busy all the time- yet she always made the effort to keep in touch, even popping in when she was in San Francisco.

She finally began settling into San Francisco- although not as glamorous as New York or Los Angeles, she had to admit that it had it's own charm- although the fog was a nuisance at times. Her father and Sharon flew out several times, and she went home for the holidays- Dawn rarely did anymore, and she knew it hurt Sharon deeply. While home one Christmas, she saw Kerry Bruno, Logan's younger sister, who was finishing high school.

"How's Logan?" Mary Anne tried to sound casual, but Kerry knew her too well.

"He's home for the holidays- you should call him!" However, he called her 2 days later:  
"Mary Anne? Kerry told me she had seen you- how are you?" his voice sounded as warm as ever, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever made her feel like this- no one.

"I'm fine- what are you up to now?"  
"I'm going to law school next summer- in Boston. What about you?"

"I'm nearly finished my teaching degree- the next thing to do is find a job!"

"You won't have too much trouble with that.... Mary Anne, do you want to meet up and catch up properly?"  
"I'd love to," she tried not to sound breathless. However, she was less than successful when they met at the Rosebud Café, where Logan used to work. He was as good looking as ever- even better. He still had his sandy brown hair, intense blue eyes, and he was just less than 6 foot 3 inches tall. She tried to hide her feelings by teasing him, but Logan took her hand just after they had sundaes for desert.

"We've tried to keep apart, but fate just seems to bring us together, doesn't it?"

"Yes..." He looked at her, she at him, and they knew that they belonged together. They always had- it had just taken 7 years to realise that.

By the following summer, they were engaged and planning a wedding for the end of the summer. Now that they had found each other again, they were determined not to take their chance for granted. Her father was pleased, as was Sharon- lately it seemed that Dawn had decided not to come home for a while, which hurt Sharon a lot. So, she was living with Mary Anne's joy. She invited all the girls to the wedding, but only Claudia and Jessi came- Stacey sent her apologies, and she didn't know where Kristy or Mallory were anymore. It was a beautiful wedding, and she cried (as she usually did when she was feeling sentimental) when Logan slipped the ring on her finger. After all this time, they were married! She had graduated from college earlier, in June, so she was happy to follow Logan to Harvard, in Boston. She managed to get a job in Boston, and time seemed to fly by. On their first wedding anniversary, when they were both 23, she had some very special news for Logan:  
"I'm having a baby next May," she still blushed at things she felt shy about, but Logan was ecstatic.

"All right!" Around the same time Dawn announced her relationship with Jake McKenzie, and their highly publicized romance was all over the newspapers- particularly when they announced, three months later, that they were getting married in February. Dawn sent a token invitation to them, but Mary Anne didn't feel comfortable going, and she was 6 months pregnant, and didn't want to travel. She saw the wedding pictures in women's magazines and, although she was happy for Dawn, she felt that Dawn wasn't ready- or hadn't wanted to marry him. By that time, however, she was more concerned about the baby. Her father, perhaps tormented by memories of her mother, came down to spend 2 weeks with them- close to when she was due. She knew that she had had some difficult times with her father, but she was grateful for his love and support. She went into labour exactly on time, and Abigail Claire was born in 10 hours, weighing 7 pounds 6 ounces. Everyone had been ecstatic- and her father had been touched that they named the baby after her late mother.

"It's times like these that, although I love Sharon, that I remember how much I loved your mother," he said tearily as he held his first granddaughter. He also told her that Dawn was expecting her first child in December.

"Although I don't know how she's going to get through the months with all the press hounding her- and her husband seems to love the attention."

It was a happy year for them, and they both adored their daughter. Logan graduated from law school the following year, and he landed a job in Louisville, Kentucky- where he grew up.

"Now I can show you everything that made me me," he teased as they flew there to find a house. Mary Anne had decided to stop teaching until Abby (as they called her) was at school- and when they moved to Louisville, she discovered she was expecting again- as was Dawn, by the media announcements on her 'condition'. They found a sweet house, with three bedrooms and a beautiful garden- and they moved in just in time for Joshua Logan Bruno to come home to his new bedroom. With the two children, she had never been as content or in love with her husband- she was so happy with being a mother and wife over anything else. Just after her 28th birthday, she discovered that she was pregnant again, but she lost the baby 2 weeks later. She had been devastated, but Logan and her father and Sharon had been incredibly supportive, and she had thought she was on the road to recovery, until the doctors found a tumor and a low blood count.............

Mary Anne smiled, and looked out the window- she could see the children, now 7 and 5, playing in the back yard. She loved them so much, and she still would love another baby- maybe one day...

"Are you all packed sweetheart?" Logan asked as he brought a glass of lemonade into the bedroom. She laughed, and indicated the bags beside the bed

"Luckily I have a very helpful husband and housekeeper who did that for me!" He handed her the glass, and sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you ready to see them again?" She sighed, then sipped her lemonade

"Yes, there is so much we have to tell each other. I know, deep down, they miss each other very badly- and we have to trial and heal the past."  
"Do they..."

"No, they don't and they won't till we see each other. Are you still alright to come?"  
"Absolutely- I don't think I'd mind seeing good ole' Stoneybrook again after all these years." He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes

"It's going to be alright, you know that. You have Claudia and Jessi on your side."  
"I hope so."


	8. Pre reunion nerves

"Alan, will you please help me clean up? The rest of the BSC is going to be here in half an hour!," Claudia yelled up the stairs as she finished vacuuming the living room. She was so nervous, she didn't know what she was going to do or say when they arrived. She knew Mary Anne and Jessi, kept a casual acquaintance with Stacey- but Dawn, Kristy and Mallory were mysteries.

"Didn't the doctor tell you to calm down, and not to do so much?" Alan's voice floated down the stairs as he came down the stairs. He took the vacuum off her, and took her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes.

"This is going to be a happy time to see all your old friends again. If not, you just look at it as an experience, and you had some good memories with them when you were thirteen. Stop stressing so much!" She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment

"I can't help it- what if they're all sophisticated people, and I'm the country hick?"  
"You are hardly a country hick- you run a gallery here, there's one in LA, and people all over the country are begging for your work. You are a success in your own right. Now, where's the food?" She laughed and slapped his arm playfully

"You and your food!"

"I don't think I can do this," Kristy said nervously to Cameron as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. For this rare and momentous occasion, she was wearing a skirt- and Cameron joked that that was an occasion unto itself. He put his hands on her shoulders

"Kristy- you have to do this. We've known each other a long time, and you always get this wistful look on your face when you're reminiscing about the Babysitters. You want to know what happened to them- and now you are." Tamsin raced in, wearing her best party dress. Kristy wanted them both to come with her.

"Mommy look pretty," she said and hugged her knees. Kristy lifted her up and hugged her

"Thanks Tam- and so do you. Did Daddy do your shoes?  
"Yes," she grinned over at her father. Kristy put her down again, and she raced outside again.

"Do you really think I can do this- I know Claudia's kind of upset at me, and Stacey got the impression that I didn't want her to marry Sam...and I never kept in touch with Mary Anne..."  
"That's what you're going to do today so stop worrying, and lets go!"

"Stacey, how many times do I have to tell you that you look beautiful, no matter what you wear!," Sam called up the stairs of her mother's house as Stacey checked her outfit for the hundredth time.

"Like you understand- all you guys have to do is shave, and throw a shirt, pants, socks, shoes and jacket on, and you look great no matter what!," she yelled back as she surveyed herself in the model. Not wanting to seem too glamorous, she had stuck to a plain navy skirt, white shirt and navy sandals. She had very little make-up or jewelry on. She was still depressed about the double blow of losing her job, and her chance (she felt) of having a baby- but Sam had been marvelous- and they were going to Hawaii after this reunion. Satisfied, she left the room and went down stairs.

"See, I told you the skirt and blouse were fine- but didn't believe me, did you?" he teased as he reached for her hand.

"I'm just so nervous about this meeting- I don't think I could take another blow at the moment." Sam looked at her soberly for a moment

"I know you don't darling- and you probably won't have anything go wrong. If my sister says something, tell her to come to me."  
"But that's the thing- she hasn't said anything at all!"

"Well, don't worry about it now. I'll be there for you- and I don't think Mary Anne or Claud would have changed much." Stacey gave him a shaky smile

"I guess you're right- let's go."

Jessi looked in the mirror in satisfaction- no one could possibly tell how much misery she was in over Quint and Mallory...whom she would see in less than an hour. She didn't know what she was going to say to her, but there were things she needed to clear up with her.

"Nervous?" her sister Becca wandered into the room. She, Paul and the kids had come up for the weekend. Jessi looked at her, blooming with radiance from motherhood, and began to wonder if she was meant to have children. Perhaps she was meant to be a loving aunt to JJ and Becca's children, and teach ballet for the rest of her life.

"A little- especially seeing Mallory again. How could she have known that Quint and I were together? I didn't think she spoke to anyone anymore."  
"I was talking to Vanessa, and she must have mentioned it," Becca looked sheepish. "I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing to apologize for- this gives me a chance to think about my relationship- I don't think we've been going great for some time. But, I'd better go- I'd like to help Mary Anne and Claudia set up."  
"Good luck" Becca said quietly as Jessi walked out of room- to her destiny.

Dawn brushed her hair almost mechanically as she stared into the mirror- she was back at home, and she had brought the children with her. She had gotten the feeling that her mother was disappointed in her, and that she considered Mary Anne's children ("she and Logan are so wonderful together, and they adore the children") her true grandchildren. True, work commitments had kept her from coming out, but she also wanted her mother to accept her children. That's one thing she was going to tell Mary Anne- her children were only Sharon's step grandchildren. She sighed- she didn't want to go to this meeting- she hurt all the girls a lot since high school, and she wasn't sure if any of them wanted to see her again. She didn't blame them- she was a phony, married to a lousy husband, with a career she didn't care about- the only light of her life were her children.

"We can still babysit the children if you want, "she heard her mother's voice behind her. She put her brush down, and reached for her handbag.

"Isn't Mary Anne bringing her's over? I'm sure you'd love them more than mine," she couldn't keep the jealous tone out of her voice. In the mirror, she could see her mother's hurt expression

"She is-later- but I want to know my other grandchildren too Dawn. You know we couldn't afford to come over often..."  
"Oh, but you could go to San Francisco and Louisville plenty of times! Don't worry, they'll be okay with me. I'll see you later." As she brushed past her, she felt her mother's eyes on her- hardly an auspicious beginning to the day- a fight with her mother.

"Come on kids," she called as she picked Chloe up from her crib. "Time to get going."

Mallory stared at herself in the mirror of her old bedroom- she had to admit, she looked terrible. Her hair, still dyed black, made her skin look white and prematurely aged- which it was from all the late nights, drugs and alcohol and other stuff she had flung into her body. She was terribly thin- from lack of food- and she could still hear her mother's gasp when she arrived on the train yesterday. She hadn't seen them for 6 months, but she had clearly changed since then. She didn't have many nice clothes, but she had a black skirt she wore when she was a waitress, and a white tank top, which only made her look skinnier. She looked around the room, remembering all the times when she and Jessi had laughed, she dreamed of stories and poems, and spending all hours talking to Vanessa. Vanessa was now married, and living in San Francisco as a writer with 3 children. The triplets were everywhere- she didn't know where- and the younger 3 were in school. She hadn't shown a lot of interest in her family since she had left- and she felt very guilty about that. She also felt guilty about the pain she was going to cause Jessi- Quint probably told her that she hit on him, but he was the one who hit on her and wouldn't take no for an answer. She wasn't looking forward to that either. Well, she didn't look great or feel great, but it was time to face her past. She looked at herself in the mirror (she had got contacts years earlier) and said loudly:  
"I can do this."

Mary Anne looked around- she hadn't felt comfortable going to her father's house (especially when Dawn was there), so they were staying with Logan's parents. Abby and Josh were dressed in their good clothes, and Logan was looking forward to seeing Alan and Sam again.

"Ready to go?," Logan said beside her. She smiled at him

"Ready."


	9. Reunion

DING DONG! Kristy rang the doorbell nervously- so many memories overwhelmed her as she heard voices inside, approaching the door. Cameron and Tamsin were waiting expectantly behind her- Cameron had insisted that she ring the bell. The door began to open...

"Kristy! Hi! Come on in!" it was Alan Grey who welcomed her in. "And is this Cameron, and Tamsin? Mary Anne," he added before she asked how he knew about the family. Claudia stood awkwardly in front of the stairs, and they stared at each other until....

"Kristy."

"Claudia." After a pause, they ran into each other's arms. They pulled away after a while

"It's been a long time," Claudia said, wiping her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, but I didn't know where you were most of the time." She wasn't crying, but her eyes were damp. Claudia laughed

"Don't worry, I didn't know where I was half the time, till I married Alan 3 years ago." Kristy looked from Claudia to Alan in surprise

"You're married? I thought Alan was too immature for any girl to marry." Alan mock hid his face, and then laughed.

"Stop it Kristy, you're embarrassing me in front of the good doctor here." Before he could go on, the doorbell rang. "Shall I?," he asked. Waiting outside was Stacey and Sam, looking like the perfect couple they had always been. There was an awkward silence as they stepped over the threshold, but Claudia and Stacey could still feel the bond that had been there for 17 years, and it sprang to life as they ran into each other's arms. Sam looked at Kristy- they were slightly uncomfortable around each other. "Sis."

"Sam," she said equally as formally, as Stacey and Claudia broke apart, and Stacey turned to her. "Hey Stacey."  
"Hello Kristy." But, unlike Claudia, there was no embrace. To fill in the awkward silence, Kristy spoke again

"Sam and Stacey, I'd like you to meet my partner Cameron, and our daughter Tamsin. Cam, Tam- this is my brother Sam and his wife Stacey. Uncle Sam and Aunty Stacey." While the men shook hands, Kristy saw Stacey, looking at Tamsin, and her eyes filled with tears, and then she turned away to wipe her eyes. Sam patted her sympathetically on the back, a look of sorrow on his face. Then, he picked up Tamsin

"Hey there, Tam. I'm your Uncle Sam, and I have got a lot of practical jokes to tell you so that you can play them on your mommy and daddy." Stacey had seemed to recover,

"I'm just unbelievably tired," she explained, but Claudia (and even Kristy) knew that was something wrong with Stacey. Perhaps there was a purpose to this meeting..........

"Why don't we go into the living room, and Alan can be bell boy," Claudia tried to lighten the mood, as Alan looked mock angry.

"Oh will I?," he teased back, then smiled lovingly at her. Both Stacey and Kristy could tell that they were very happy together. Just as they entered the living room, the doorbell rang again, and Claudia disappeared. After a pause, Claudia came back in with a very thin and very changed Mallory Pike.  
"Hello Mal," both of them said in unison, as Mallory looked uncomfortable, and looked around the room- anywhere but them. Stacey instinctively knew she had her defenses up. But who could blame her- no one knew what this meeting was about.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again. Claud, what have you done to this place- it looks fantastic!" She wandered over to the window, as the other three glanced at each other- the first sign of unity. The doorbell rang again, and in strode Dawn, with three children in tow. Stacey saw Kristy's face tense up, and she herself felt the familiar empty pain in her heart.

"Hey Claud, is there anywhere I can put Chloe down to sleep in her bassinet? She's going down for a nap soon. Hey all," she swept a casual hand around the room, and the other three were infuriated by the casual way she was treating them. She may be a movie star, and married to a famous TV actor, but she couldn't treat people like this.

"Sure, in the spare room upstairs." As the two of them left, Dawn casually called out over her shoulder.  
"The other two are Lisa and Adam" who were looking shyly at the adults, then ran after their mother. Before they could say anything, she was gone, and the doorbell rang again- this time it was Jessi. There was some relief in the room, as Stacey had seen many of her performances and was a huge fan.

"It's so good to see you," Jessi cried, embracing Stacey, making Kristy feel left out. However, she turned to her moments later, and gave her a hug. She didn't acknowledge Mallory cowering in the corner. Once Claudia and Dawn came into the room, there was the same hugs and 'great to see you' (genuine on Claud and Jessi's parts), but it was clear that they had changed a lot since they had last seen each other.

"Where's Mary Anne?," Kristy asked as Tamsin and Dawn's two seemed to sizing each other up warily- similarly to their adult counterparts.

"She should here soon- she's bring Logan and her children." Just then, the doorbell rang for the last time.

"I'll get it!" they heard Alan call, and there was an odd silence, and a long pause as they heard some strange noises. Just then, they all saw......... Logan wheeling Mary Anne in in a wheelchair, with their two children behind them. There was an audible gasp as Mary Anne smiled around the room at them. "Hey guys- it is so great to see you again."

"She should be here soon- she's bringing Logan and the kids." Just then the doorbell rang for the last time.

"I'll get it!" they heard Alan call, and there was an odd silence, and a long pause as they all heard some strange noises, as if there were wheels being scrapped in the door. Just then, they all saw...Logan wheeling Mary Anne in in a wheelchair, with their two children behind them. There was an audible gasp as Mary Anne smiled around the room at them "Hi guys- it is so great to see you again."


	10. This meeting will come to order

**NB: Correction: Mary Anne's mother's name is Alma, not Abigail. I don't know where I got that idea! Thanx to the reader who pointed that out!**

**NB: In addition, this may be slightly less realistic then imagined, but I don't want to see them hanging on to grudges for 5 chapters! This is the BSC!**

**P.S- Sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters up- I ran out of internet quota, and writing these chapters was kind of hard! ENJOY! (Sorry to keep you in suspense!)**

There was a stunned silence as each woman tried to take in the fact that Mary Anne was in a wheelchair. Jessi was the first to recover, and she walked over and bent down to give her a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you again after talking on the telephone for so long. How's it going Logan? And these must be your two gorgeous children." She moved towards the shy children standing behind Logan.

"Yes- Abby and Josh." She looked tenderly at them, then back around the room. Claudia followed Jessi's lead, trying to sound bright yet not concealing the fact that she was almost crying, as was Stacey. Mallory seemed too nervous to move from the corner, and Dawn seemed to be in shock. Kristy, however, buried her feelings and strode up to her.

"Mary Anne, its so good to see you again," and gave her a hug. Mary Anne laughed at her

"Still the same gruff Kristy, hey?" Eventually, however, everyone was still standing around awkwardly.

"Come on guys, why don't you sit down? I'd do the same, but I'm already sitting," Mary Anne joked, and there was a ghost of a wisp of laughter from everyone. Logan discreetly disappeared out of the room, followed by all five children. "I guess you're all wondering why I asked you to come here."

" Well, yeah," Mal said, the first words she'd spoken since she'd arrived. Mary Anne took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"I wanted us to all catch up, and try and remember all the good times we had over the years. I don't know about you, but I've had this hole inside me that even Logan, Abby and Josh haven't been able to fill. I only just realized it when I got sick, but once I realized it was there, and what caused it, I knew there was only one thing to do- call an emergency meeting. For once in my life, I'm the leader," she joked and, this time, there was more laughter in the room.

"I can see you are all curious about the fact that I'm in a wheelchair, so I'll tell you what happened. I hadn't been feeling well for a long time- especially after having Joshie. The doctors did some tests, and they found a tumor on my spinal chord, as well as a very low blood count." She sounded so matter of fact about her situation, while the others were struggling to keep back the tears.

"Was it cancer?" Stacey asked softly.

"Yes it was. I underwent surgery and chemotherapy, and the tumor seemed to disappear. The only problem was that I couldn't feel my legs. I've been going to physiotherapy for nine months now, and I'm beginning to get pins and needles in my legs again, which is a good sign. So, all I'm hoping for is to walk and play with Logan and the children again."

"You're so brave Mary Anne," Jessi said in a wavery voice, then dissolved into tears. Mary Anne smiled at her

"I'm not brave, I'm just doing what I can to stay around with my family."   
"How did your father take it?" Kristy asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"He was pretty upset to begin with, you know, with my mother dying of cancer. But he and Sharon have been absolutely fantastic- they've taken so many trips to Louisville to help Logan with the children, and going to treatments with me- I don't think I could ever repay them."   
"Mom never told me this," Dawn murmured under her breath. Rather than feeling angry about the special treatment she felt her stepsister had been getting, she was now feeling ashamed about the way she had acted- and the way she treated her mother.

"She did try, but I think you were either expecting Chloe or Adam around the same time. By the way, your wedding pictures were beautiful, and you look wonderful with Jake at all those premieres."   
"Like that's going to help save my marriage," Dawn said bitterly, and everyone turned to her.

"Aren't we still talking about Mary Anne?" Mallory said shortly. Mary Anne shook her head

"No, we're all here to talk about our problems. I know everyone has had some major shocks in their lives, and I want us to try and talk away through them. We were best friends once, and I hope that we can be friends again once more. I'm sorry, Dawn, about your marriage." Dawn shrugged, but they could see the pain in her eyes.

"It's nothing- Jake only really married me to capitalize on our fame. I don't think he ever really loved me- even the children seem to be possessions in his profile as a family man. At first, he was so romantic and caring, and he seemed excited when the kids were born...although, thinking about it, he was never there when they were born...He's just interested in making money."

"Aren't all men," Mallory laughed sourly. "All they want is to sleep with you, and then disappear. Or, if you don't want to do it, they just force themselves on you." Everyone turned, stunned at the venom and anger that had spewed forth from Mallory.

"Are you an expert on that excuse Mal? Seducing men to sleep with you, and backing out at the last minute?" Jessi asked angrily. "You couldn't resist sleeping with Quint, could you?" Mallory looked up at her, her face ghost white and her eyes full of tears.

"Is that what Quint told you? That I seduced him? That's not true!"

"I don't know what to believe about you anymore, Mal. I closed the book on you a long time ago." Mallory began to cry

"Please don't close the door on me, Jessi. I need help more than ever- I was raped by Brian on prom night..." There was a stunned silence as everyone digested the news.

"Why did you keep hanging out with them...why didn't you tell someone?" Kristy asked, and Mallory looked up miserably.

"I couldn't- I was too ashamed, and I'd turned my back on so many people, especially my best friend," she looked at Jessi and, although she tried to look angry, deep down her heart was beginning to soften.

"Then what happened?" Mary Anne spoke up gently- she had a few ideas of Mal's problems, but she had no idea how bad they had been.

"I went to Boston, and drowned my sorrows in alcohol, drugs and cigarettes. I managed to complete an English degree, but I haven't had a permanent job in over three years. Too unreliable, they all kept saying, which was true. And then...six months ago...this guy came up to me and said he knew Jessi- it was Quint." She took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears flowing. "I was polite, and tried to move on, but he pinned me up...against...the ...wall...then, when I was leaving..." she couldn't finish, she was crying too hard. Mary Anne wheeled her chair over to her, and put her arms around her. Mal shuddered at her touch, then fell into her embrace. The other members just looked at each other, stunned, and Claudia and Stacey wiped tears from their eyes. After a little while, Mallory calmed down enough to look up at Jessi.

"You've got to believe me, Jessi- I haven't been able to have a normal relationship since Brian...I can't stand anyone touching me.... and men have used me when I've had too much to drink. I hate men. I'm so sorry for everything Jessi, there were so many times I wanted to call you, especially when you were in Boston dancing, but I was too scared..." They all looked at Jessi, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. She then stood up and went over to Mal, who also stood up.

"You and I, Mal, are soul mates as far as friendship goes. Have you had any idea how much I've missed you over the years? How much I wanted to hate you but couldn't? Mal, you've always been my best friend...and I know, deep down, that Quint could be possible to do anything. I believe you...can we still be friends?" Mallory looked at her, crying, and then they fell into each other's arms crying. On impulse, Claudia (who was also crying) began clapping her hands, and the others joined in- Mal and Jessi looked slightly embarrassed when they stopped hugging. But they sat down next to each other on the floor, holding hands.

"How is Quint?" Mary Anne asked delicately, and Jessi shrugged in reply.

"I don't know- I left him 2 weeks ago, and stayed at Keesha's until I came to Stoneybrook. I don't think our relationship was the same after I turned down his marriage proposal."   
"Marriage proposal!" the others echoed, and Jessi smiled

"Yes, he proposed to me a couple of times over the years, but I've always had the feeling that it was only a half hearted attempt to pin me down. Last time, last year, I still wasn't ready to give up ballet...until now..." she added wistfully.

"Would you marry him again, if he proposed?" Stacey asked.

"I don't think so- after what he did to Mal, and what I've heard about town, I don't think so. I lost a lot of respect for him when I found out he had quit dancing just because of the boys in school. He had a lot of promise as a dancer, and he gave it all up. I think I'm ready to find a man who will stand up for what he believes in. I still want to teach dancing, but I'm also thinking about college." Mary Anne smiled at her, then glanced around the room, her eyes fixing on Kristy.

"Your husband and daughter are so adorable."   
"Cam's not my husband- we've been living together for a while. He's a doctor, and I'm a physiotherapist, so I don't think marriage would work out."

"But you've had a child together, you've lived together for ages, and you seem so happy together," Claudia pointed out. "He's a great guy, and he adores you and Tam- so what's wrong with getting married? I know you believe in some of that feminist propaganda, but what about your traditional values? I know you have them, Kristin." Kristy smiled at the name, and looked awed at what Claudia just said.

"I know, but he went through his parent's divorce when he was young, and I think it's put him off marriage for life."

"But it's also your parents' divorce that has put you off for life too, hasn't it?" Stacey said quietly. "Don't you think that you should realize that Cam is not like your biological father- he's more like Watson."   
"And you added Brewer to your last name when Watson died," Dawn added with a sheepish grin. "I still keep up with the gossip."   
"I don't know...maybe I'm worried that something would happen, and that marriage could spoil everything...."

"Dad and Sharon are very happy together, as was Watson and your mother, as are Logan and I. All marriages aren't going to end up in the gutter, like Dawn's or your mother's first marriage. I think you should give it a go- marriage may be a lot of hard work, but it's also very rewarding, especially when you have children with the man you love."   
"Here, here," Stacey added. Kristy turned to her.

"Stacey, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk about you and Sam getting married- you are a perfect match. But, like Dr Spier just deducted a few minutes ago, I have a fear of commitment- and I was scared for both you and Sam. Never in a million years would I begrudge you the happiness you guys obviously have."   
"Thanks Kristy, that'll mean a lot to Sam- as it does to me. But we're not always as happy as we seem..." she looked down at her lap and her eyes filled with tears. Claudia, who was sitting next to her, gently patted her hand.

"What's wrong Stacey?" Everyone was watching her carefully- she was genuinely distressed about something in her life- quite unlike the bubbly blonde that was still seen on billboards all over America, or their fashion conscious treasurer.

"Well, I lost my job two weeks ago, and I've been looking for another one ever since. That doesn't matter- I wasn't happy there, but it may be the loss of the dream that Sam and I have had since we got married...You know, Dawn, Kristy and Mary Anne, I'm so jealous of you."   
"Why?" Mary Anne looked startled, as did the other two.

"Because you have had children so easy.... and I want a baby of my own so much...." She burst into heavy tears, and leaned her head on Claudia's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with either of us, although my diabetes can be a problem, but we just haven't had a baby. We were planning to do IVF, but it's so expensive..." she dissolved back into tears again, as everyone gathered around her.

"There's nothing that we can say that will ease the pain of it, but we will all be there for you and Sam, whatever happens," Mary Anne said gently.

"Yeah- besides you've just got your first niece," Kristy joked and everyone laughed. "You can have her whenever you want." Stacey laughed, and wiped her eyes.

"I know it seems so silly, when we've got at least three chances, but I'm just worried that none of those chances are going to work. Then what are we going to do?"   
"We'll look at that if the time comes." After a little while, everyone calmed down, and Mary Anne looked at Claudia

"We've almost all caught up with each other- except for Claud...."   
"Well, I don't really want to say this, but Alan and I are going to have a baby.." she shot an anxious look at Stacey who smiled brightly, and threw her arms around her.

"You can name her after me! The Stacey, not the Anastasia," she amended as everyone laughed. Claudia sighed

"I just wish my parents were going to be as happy- they couldn't come to my last gallery opening because Janine was going for her exam.... Honestly, I sometimes think that they wish that they had only had Janine for all the credit they give me. They told me, when I was 21, that they were proud of me when I sold my first paintings, and attended my first launch- but all they seem to talk about is Janine, Janine, Janine! What's so great about Janine? She may be married, and talking about running for office- but she's in a boring city, with a boring job, and her husband is just as boring and snobby. I've felt this my entire life...and they didn't even really approve of me marrying Alan!" All the anger and anxiety that she had kept bottled up for nearly 30 years spilled forth, and even she was surprised at how much she yelled and screamed.

"But, I've learnt to deal with it, and they have to accept me for who I am. I haven't told them about the baby- I was going to tell them at the gallery exhibition......"

"Claudia, I'm sure they love you, and they'll love the baby- I think you need to tell them how you feel. It's not healthy to keep all that anger and frustration locked up inside- believe me, I know," Dawn said quietly.

"I agree with Dawn- I understand your resentment, but think of it this way- is Janine, in the long run, going to be happy as a senator, with no children or fun? I don't think so," Stacey added. Claudia sighed and looked around

"I'm glad we're all back in each other's lives- I don't know why we ever lost touch."   
"Yes, you do..." Mallory said quietly, as they remembered the incident, which broke the camels back as far as the club was concerned.........

_It was close to graduation, and the senior members of the club were excitedly preparing for their senior prom and graduation._

"_In two weeks, it will be summer, and there will be no more summer," Stacey sighed as they reclined casually in Claud's room. The meeting wasn't due to begin for another 10 minutes, but everyone had arrived early. Everyone that is, except Mallory, who was going off the rails._

"_I wish I could be coming to the prom," Jessi said wistfully.   
"Just ask one of the boys- I'm sure Alan Grey would love to take you," the rest of them, Jessi included, giggled over the thought of Alan Grey in a tuxedo. Jessi wrinkled her nose_

"_NO Thank you- I do have some standards." Kristy glanced at her watch_

"_I wonder where Mal could be...she said she was going to be early, so we could have some free time to catch up...."Jessi shrugged her shoulders   
"Don't ask me where she is- she disappeared straight after school."_

"_That girl is so out of control, I don't know where she's at."_

"_Does anybody these days?" Just then, they heard someone crashing up the stairs, and Mal appeared at the door. She was unkempt, reeked of smoke and they all knew she had been drinking._

"_Nice of you to join us," Kristy said sarcastically._

"_Oh shut up Kristy. Wow, I've wanted to say that for such a long time- you are a bossy girl who couldn't keep her man 'entertained' and you wonder why he's with another girl now. You think you know everything, but you don't" _

"_Mal, are you alright..." Mary Anne asked hesitantly. Mallory swung around, her eyes flashing with anger_

"_Oh yes, Ms Caring about everybody Spier. Well, you are just a sap who doesn't know that everyone is laughing behind your back about your sensitivity." Mary Anne's eyes filled with tears._

"_Now wait a sec..." Dawn began as Cyclone Mallory swung towards her._

"_Oh, little miss alternative lifestyle. Hey Dawn, why don't you go all the way and say you're coming out of the closet? Isn't that what you want to do? Or become an anorexic- you certainly eat enough food to fit that..."_

"_And Stacey and Claudia both think their the answer to all boys, but believe me girls, they don't go for snobby New Yorkers with crap health, or girls who dress so strangely it looks like they've gone back into time. You guys are just weird." Finally, she turned to Jessi_

"_And you...I hate you and your life so much- your parents treat you like an adult, and your sister and brother are perfect little angels. I hate you." She spat out the last few words, then stumbled out of the room, leaving a group of very upset girls._

_Later that night, they heard that Mallory had tried to overdose on pills, and had been admitted to the psychiatric ward of Stoneybrook Hospital. When she had 'attacked' them, she had been sneakily drinking at school, and she had done some drugs before coming over- hence the manic behaviour._

"And we didn't want to see each other because of all the ugly things she said..." Stacey said softly as they thought back to then. Mallory was crying again, and Jessi took her firmly in her arms.

"Mallory, we know that you didn't mean it- you were drunk, and high on drugs...I forgive you for everything you said.

"And we do too- you were actually telling the truth about me, I can be bossy," Kristy said honestly.

"And we dressed oddly- just looking at photo albums back then..." Claudia shuddered, and Stacey laughed.

"I was much too sensitive- it's my worst fault."

"No, it's your best- and everyone else is just as good. I'm sorry about what I insinuated to you Dawn."   
"No worries- we all know now that that's not true- and I think I was pretty close to anorexia at one stage."   
"GROUP HUG!" And they all crouched around Mary Anne and her chair, hugging each other as hard as they could. She was right- there had been a part of them missing for years, and now.... they were complete again.

"And this session of the Babysitter's Club is officially ended," Kristy concluded, then looked sheepish. "Sorry, once a president, always a president."


	11. A year later

"COME ON EVERYONE! We're going to be late!" Mary Anne called up the stairs, waiting impatiently for her husband and children, Dawn and her children, and her father and Sharon. She smoothed the skirt of her dress down, and walked over to the foyer mirror. Yes, walked! She was walking again, and had been since just after the BSC Emergency meeting, a year ago exactly. She and Logan knew it was coming, she had pins and needles in her legs for a long time but.... it seemed rather miraculous, but one day she just stood up on her own.

"Mary Anne! Mary Anne, darling!" Logan had been in the room witnessing it, and he almost burst into tears with pride. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and knew it had happened. Her father had unashamedly burst into tears, as had Sharon and Dawn. She was now teaching part time, but she and Logan had discussed having another baby.

"Don't worry, honey, they'll all be down soon- Abby and Josh are actually in the living room watching cartoons," she heard Sharon say as she came down the stairs.

"And the star?"  
"The star is trying to decide which outfit looks more alternative than the other." They both laughed, and Mary Anne could tell that Sharon was ecstatic to have both children back in her lives. Just then, Lisa (now 7) and Adam (5) raced down the stairs

"Careful you two, why don't you go wait with your cousins!" Just then, Logan and Richard Spier came down the stairs, chatting animatedly.

"And they say women take longer to get dressed!" Mary Anne joked as Logan slipped an arm around her waist.

"Well, we're allowed to have 'off days' occasionally- aren't we?" Richard protested as Sharon adjusted his tie. She patted him on the lapel

"Of course dear- just don't make a habit of it."  
"I'll get the kids," Logan said, heading to the living room, looking very handsome in a black tuxedo. Just then, Dawn emerged at the top of the stairs, looking beautiful in an aquamarine dress, with spaghetti straps and matching shoes. She didn't look like a star very often any more, but she did today.

"You failed trying to be alternative," Mary Anne joked, and Dawn just smiled. When she had got back to LA, she had announced to Jake that she wanted a divorce.

"But I thought this was working out for both of us," he had looked surprised at her announcement.

"This may be your idea of a marriage- constant publicity and promotions- but it's certainly not mine. I'm leaving, and that's it." He had tried to get the media on his side but, once his indiscretions came out, sympathy was fully behind his soon to be ex wife. She moved herself and the children to San Diego, and was intent on finishing her marine biologist degree. However, she had agreed to do one last film (her 'swan song'), which garnered rave reviews, and there was talk of an Academy Award nomination the following year.... However, all she cared about now was her children, her family and friends, and saving the environment. She had a job at the San Diego Zoo, and was planning on going into marine life. However, that was all forgotten for the moment as she came down stairs to her mother, stepfather and stepsister.

"I guess this is it. I'm kind of nervous." She stood in front of Mary Anne, who agreed.

"I'm nervous too."  
"Well, lets go!"

"Honestly Stace, do we have to go through this every time we go out?" Sam asked exasperatedly as his wife continued to look at herself in the mirror. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out, decidedly immature for a model. They were staying at Watson's mansion, with Sam's mother, Emily Michelle and Andrew.

"This is an important day, Sam, and I want to look my best."  
"Well, you always look your best...especially now," he smiled gently down at the gentle curve of her stomach. She smiled too- they were finally having a baby! After their reunion in Stoneybrook, Stacey had been much more optimistic about the future and their life. When they got back to New York, she gave her old modeling agency a call, and they still had jobs that people wanted her to do. However, she was only doing that occasionally- she had also scored a job as a fashion designer with one of her favourite New York designers, who said she had a 'flair' for fashion. At home, she and Sam had decided to take things slow with IVF, and do it in 6 months or so. However, things changed and they never got a chance to do IVF.........

Five months ago, she had been frantic with the store and modeling- however both of her employers quite understood her diabetes, and let her set her own pace- which was full speed. She had begun to feel quite unwell during that time and, although she was sure it wasn't her diabetes, she kept an eye on her blood sugar. However, her nausea didn't seem to improve, so Sam told her to go to a doctor- in fact, he ordered her to.

"I don't want my wife to be sick!" he said mock sternly. But she was glad he told her to go to the doctor, because she had some surprising news for her.

"Congratulations Stacey, you're pregnant." For a moment, Stacey had been shocked

"How can this be? I've had trouble for the past four and a half years!"  
"But you were working in a job you didn't enjoy, and you were stressed- obviously, a new job, a reunion with friends and relaxation helped you with the cause." Sam had been over the moon, and they couldn't wait to spread the news-although they waited till the three-month period. Both sets of parents were thrilled, and the entire BSC was ecstatic- they all even made the trek to see her- although Claudia couldn't because she was almost due to have her baby any day. Now, today, Stacey was on top of the world and now she was going to another event, which would set the happiness in her cup to overflow.

"Lets go," she smiled adoringly at her husband, and they walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand.

"Come on Zac, we're supposed to be there in half an hour!" Jessi yelled exasperatedly from the living room, to her fiancé, who was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Jess, the wedding won't start without you...hang on, wait a sec...."

"Zac!" Jessi began laughing, then sat down next to Mallory on her parent's couch. "Honestly, that man can be so trying at times!"  
"But you love it, don't you?"

"Yes...and him, so much," she sighed deeply. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that everything had gone so well for her in the past 12 months.........

After the reunion, she and Mallory had some serious catching up to do, and some fences to mend.

"We've got to get you healed," Jessi said to Mal when they went to Boston to pick up Mal's things. For the time being, she was moving in with Jessi in New York, where there were no bad influences. Already, although they hadn't spoken to each other in 17 years, their friendship and bond had picked up from where they left off.

"I so want to get better, and I want to get a job as well," Mal was serious about turning her life around.

Once they got to New York, Jessi broke up with Quint once and for all, although it wasn't easy to get rid of him- he tried to insinuate that Mal had come onto him- but Jessi had shut her heart to him, and he was gone from her life forever. Mal went into rehabilitation for drugs and alcohol, and gave up smoking- although there were some inevitably rough times as she was slowly weaned off the drugs, at the end of the course, she was feeling much better and ready to begin her life again. She had gotten a job at a publishing company, and she was in the middle of writing her story about drugs and alcohol- with Jessi, the BSC, her parents and her employers behind her every step of the way.

"I'm so glad Mary Anne called that meeting- I'd be still in the mess I was in if it happened," she said to Jessi one day when they went for a walk in Central Park. She had dyed her hair back to its normal colour, but had kept the contacts- everyone seemed to like them. She was also talking about finding an apartment, as she felt that she had overstayed her welcome, but Jessi insisted she stay on.

"After all, there's no one else to fill the place." Since breaking up with Quint, she had been very lonely, and it was taking a long time to get over him-although, Mallory said wisely, they had lived together for 4 years. She entered college in the fall, majoring in English, but she was also planning to study choreography, so she could still help with planning dances. She also wanted to keep teaching, but she retired from ballet as a dancer- she wanted more to her life than dancing.

One day in her English class, she was intrigued to see a young black guy staring at her throughout class. She thought nothing of it, but when he did it in their philosophy class, she stopped to talk to him after class.

"Why are you staring at me?"  
"You were a dancer, weren't you?"

"Yes- is that why you were staring at me?"  
"Yes, I love the way dancers move- I had wanted to be a dancer, but I didn't have the ambition or talent to go ahead with it." Jessi smiled- it had been a long time since she had talked to a guy who was so interested in dancing. "By the way, my name is Zac."  
"Jessi." They smiled at each other

"Would you like to have lunch in the canteen with me, Jessi?" She hesitated for a second  
"Yes, I would." It was a bold move, but there was something about Zac that intrigued her, and she liked him a lot- too much, she thought nervously. However, he was serious, intelligent and had a marvelous sense of humor, and she was beginning to feel something that she hadn't felt before- not even Quint. They dated for six months, and she took him home to meet her parents, and they adored him.

"Let's hope you won't let this one get away," Becca said slyly after dinner. Jessi had no intention of letting him go, and when he proposed 2 months after that, she didn't hesitate at all- this is what she wanted, and Zac was whom she wanted.

"Well, I'm ready now!" She looked up and laughed- he looked so good in a casual jacket and pants, with a white shirt.

"It took you that long to work out what you were wearing that!"

"Hey, guys need to take time to do that...enough cheek woman," he slapped her side playfully. "Right Mal?"

"Don't get me started- guys...." Both Jessi and Mal were laughing too hard to answer properly.  
"Okay, we all know that guys are jerks who take 4 hours in the bathroom...well, let's get the road on the show- and hopefully, Jess, you'll get some ideas for our wedding," he teased her as they left the room. "Ow, what did I do?"

"Let's see, have we got everything.... baby wipes, toys, bottles in case she gets hungry, nappies, a blanket...." Claudia went through the baby bag again to make sure she had everything. Although she never forgot anything when she was babysitting other children, she had found herself in several sticky situations since she gave birth 4 months ago.

"Relax Claud, we're only going to be gone a couple of hours. How much does a baby need?" Alan cruised into the room, baby Mimi comfortably ensconced in his arms.

"You obviously haven't been out in the day with Mimi, have you?" She kissed the baby's soft downy hair, then her husband's cheek. "You've always got to be prepared with a baby."

"Still speaking like a babysitter?" he teased as he set the baby down in her car seat. "Wouldn't your parents be proud?"  
"Yes they would.............."

After she talked out her feelings with the BSC, she decided to fly to Florida and talk to her parents face to face. Luckily, Janine was there too, so she didn't have to go through her emotions again in Washington.

"First things first, I'm having a baby in February, and I hope you're happy for me." What surprised her was that her mother burst into tears, and then came over for a hug

"Of course we're happy for you- we've always been proud of your success. Why did you just say 'I hope you're happy for me?"

"Because I've always felt that you preferred Janine over me- she was the one that could always spell, and was going to college at fifteen. You made me feel like an outsider, and I always resented that."  
"Claudia, we love you and Janine equally- we're proud of both of you in different ways, and we always will be. Janine has been the smart one, and admittedly, we did give you hard encouragement when you fell behind- but its was for your own good. Look at you now- look how successful you are with your art, and you're happily married and having a baby." Her father spoke up, then Janine also piped up  
"You never knew how hard my life was- I had a nervous breakdown when I was seventeen, because I was pushing myself too hard. I was jealous of you, you were so artistic, and you had Mimi's undivided attention while she was alive- I felt that everyone was pushing me to be smart and dependable."  
"Janine and your father and I love you so very much Claud, don't ever forget that, and we will be waiting outside the delivery room when you have our grandchild." True to form they were, and they were all so excited about the baby- Janine was dreaming of the day when she would say 'Aunt Janine'. It seemed as if the baby had healed rifts in the family that had been festering for a long time- and the baby seemed to suit the name of her beloved great-grandmother.

"Okay, Kishi, stop daydreaming and let's get out of here!" Alan awoke her from her reverie, and she laughed at him.

"Grey, thank you very much Mr Grey!"

Kristy looked at herself in the mirror- she couldn't believe she was actually going to do this- she was actually going to get married! Actually, Cameron had decided to 'make an honest woman out of you' when he proposed 6 months ago. That was the major reason, that and the fact she was 7 months pregnant with their second child.

"Isn't it about time you stopped flouting conventionality, and settle down as a happily married mother of two?" Cameron had asked just after she had announced she was pregnant.

"No, I'm happy being single, thank you very much."

"Well I'm not. I knew I wanted to be married to you the first time I met you, and I've now decided that our marriage will be completely different to my parents or your parents' marriages. Besides, Tamsin and our second child need a bit of respectability.... Kristin Amanda Thomas Brewer, will you marry me?"  
"Yes." She didn't hesitate at all- Cameron was right- she knew that she wanted to be married to him, and it was time to settle down and stop being such a tomboy. So now, 6 months later, she was getting married- and she was extremely pregnant. Her mother, followed by Nannie and one of her two bridesmaids, Karen, came into the room. Emily Michelle, now 19, was the other bridesmaid.

"Oh, Kristy you look so beautiful!" Both her mother and grandmother began to cry when they saw her, and the two younger women just rolled their eyes. Karen was studying Drama, as she planned, and she was also going 'steady' with Linnie Papadakis, Hannie's older brother.

"Without the tears, you do look beautiful Kristy- about time you and Cameron got married!" She disappeared out of the room, as did Nannie, after hugging her granddaughter. Mother and daughter stood staring at each other, and then her mother took her hand.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day, Kristy. I always hoped you'd get married, and I'm so happy for you and Cameron. He really is the man for you."

"Thanks Mom," and they hugged. There was a discreet knock on the door, and then Sam came in when bidden. He was giving the bride away- and he looked stunned at the way she looked.

"Wow, you look marvelous. Nothing like the tomboy we all knew and loved," he teased, and then offered his arm as Kristy mock scowled at him. "Shall we?"

She was getting married at the mansion- it was the one place she wanted to marry at- and, as they walked slowly down the stairs, she noticed the caterers had done a good job with the flowers and decorations.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked as they approached the door to the garden.

"Were you nervous when you married Stacey?"  
"Absolutely terrified," he grinned.

"Well, I'm not. This is the right thing for me to do- I love Cameron."  
"Good for you." The doors opened, and they stepped out into the garden- everyone was there, waiting for them. Tamsin, who had walked down the aisle before, beamed and waved from the altar. She could see the BSC members and their various families as she walked down the aisle, and they were all wearing the same smile of happiness. Then she turned to Cameron, who was looking seriously awed near the priest. She smiled at him as Sam handed her arm to his, and he smiled back at her- this was it. She could barely remember the ceremony, except when she said her clear "I do"- and she heard some of the congregation giggle- she couldn't imagine who they could be......... Finally, the priest smiled at them

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cameron lifted her veil, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hello Mrs Lewis."  
"Hello Mr Lewis." Then, he bent down and kissed her, amidst everyone clapping. As they turned to their friends, all the members of the BSC were standing up in their seats. "What's this for?"

"Ready girls?" Mary Anne grinned at the others, then they yelled

"ABOUT TIME!"


End file.
